A True Goddesses' Knight
by TheGoddessKnight
Summary: Ganondorf has been locked away. All seems peacful in Hyrule. Until, that is, he breaks free. Can Link be able to be Hyrule's savior once again before Ganondorf will regain his rulle over it once again. R
1. The Name is

_I rekindled my passion for writing Zelda fanfics now and came up with this story. Its just getting started so bare with me as I try to finish this before its extinguished. _

_Disclaimer: Do I have to go through this damn legal process? **Sigh**, I do not own anything of Zelda (though I wish I do) and therefore only write this work for fun and no damn cash. The thing I do own is original character I made up for the fic but that's it. _

_The Name is, _

Dark, cloudy skies were blanketed over the land of Hyrule, hiding the pale moon. In a short time, droplets fell from the heavens, becoming more and more frequent which soon became a heavy shower. The rain fell hard and the strong winds that came with it made it even worse.

A man walked the dirt path leading to Lon Lon Ranch. Closely following him was a horse being lead by the reign in his hands. He continued along the earthen pathway and seemingly unbothered by the sudden change in the weather. The same couldn't be said about his horse. It often shook his head in a feeble attempt to be dry but the rain wouldn't let up.

Talon found himself in a hurry to bring in all the horses to their stables before they became too disgruntled by the heavy rain. He could've done so earlier, like he should have, but was too deep in his afternoon nap. Finally bringing them all in, Talon dug in his pocket and fished out his keys to start locking up. As he was about to, he noticed someone entering the ranch.

A young man, better said to be around the age of his daughter, brought with him a steel gray horse when he entered. His short, scarlet red hair clung to his face. The long, white jacket he wore didn't seem to give him much protection from the rain and was soaked through. An unnerving trait to him was his same colored eyes that seemed to bore into his very soul.

Talon shook off the feeling those eyes gave him turned once again to the young man that was right next to him, "I'm sorry sir but we are closed up since the weather is much to appalling for any service to a horse and it is after hours. If you would come back tomorrow when the weather has cleared up a bit, and maybe not so late."

"After being soaked to the bone, you won't accept my horse?" The young man said, his voice had a very likeable tone to it, strong and decent, "How about we make a deal?" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a large wallet, "Everything in this wallet is yours, just take the horse."

Talon eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't believe me huh?" he handed the wallet to Talon, "Go on check what's inside."

Talon opened the wallet up. His eyes couldn't believe what they were looking at. The wallet was filled with only purple and orange rupees. Talon closed the bag and turned his attention the young man once again.

"Deal?" asked the young man.

"I need a name sir," Talon retorted.

He smiled, "Do you need mine or the horse's?"

"Need yours, sir. Just for the sake of keeping this horse yours," Talon responded.

"The name is Vincent," the young man said. "The horse's is Elliptus. Wouldn't want him to catch a nasty cold, had him since I was 14. Glad you could take him, I heard such good things about this ranch it seemed that if anyone else were to take care of him, it wouldn't be up to his standards."

"Do you need a place to stay?" Talon asked Vincent concerned for the young man who seemed to care more for his horse than his well being.

"No, no, I have somewhere to stay. I better start getting there too." Vincent said in a chuckle. He gave the reigns to Talon and turned on his heel and started walking towards the exit. He quickly turned around as if forgetting something. " Before I go, I need to tell you the Elliptus will behave, which he will not when he is with someone new, with apples. A bribe if you care to think of it as anything else."

Talon nodded and walked the new horse towards the stables. He glanced back to see the young man off but he was already starting to exit the ranch.

_Short I know but this is how the thing begins. An arrival of someone new, any thoughts on how he will end up affecting the story? Well one thing is for certain, you ain't gonna find out next chapter._

_**UPDATE 05/08/05: I've taken the time to go over this story and see if I could expand and correct mistakes. **_


	2. Your Friend?

Here is Chapter 2. I hope you guys and gals like it cause this takes away from my education. I mean. I don't pay attention cause most of these ideas be dropping in my head during class and they need to be written before they get forgotten. Well you know as always that I don't freaking own any Zelda and they belong all to Nintendo, damn bastards.

_Your Friend?_

Link buttoned up his white vest, glancing up at the full body mirror in his room each time he buttoned one. Link had done away with the generic green tunic, seeing as he doesn't need use it anymore, and decided to dress a bit better. Link now wore a forest green, long sleeved shirt with a white vest on it and white pants to follow it up. He positioned his favorite green cap on his head and looked once again at himself in the mirror.

Many people, men in general, were rather jealous at the Hero of Time. And who wouldn't? He lived in the castle, basically no worries about food, clothes, or shelter, and an extremely close relationship with Princess Zelda, the most sought after maiden in all of Hyrule. Jealous indeed.

Then again, with the sealing of Ganondorf, any fame or riches that should've came with it were taken away since Link was sent back to his original time. No one remembers Ganondorf, besides the few like the sages and Link. Link could careless because he has no need for fame or fortune.

Still Link has had a thought in the back of his mind that plagued him those seven years of growing up. Basically, Link pondered the thought of Ganondorf. Surly he would try to get out of the Sacred Realm but what would happen if he actually did? Link hated the thought but it wasn't impossible. Far from it.

Link closed the door to his room as he came out of it. The smell of lilacs filled the hallway and that meant one thing, that Zelda was taking her morning bath. He loved the smell, but even more, he loved Princess Zelda. He inhaled the rich sent deeply and then took the course towards the dining room.

He walked into the dining room, actually the dining hall due to its grand size, to find the King sitting at the head of the long table. Link walked over and gave his respects to the King.

"Link, you lived here for a year. Your almost like a son so please don't be so formal," The King said in his profound voice.

Link smiled and the sat down to the right of the King. He grabbed a plate and piled on some eggs and sausage from the platter before them. He was about to indulge in the banquet before the King addressed him.

"Link," the King called once more.

Link turned his attention to the King and away from the plate.

"You lived here for quite some time, now I know I said we're like family but I just want to know if you're ever going to tell a certain somebody you love them." He said with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" Link said. His voice was calm, gentle, and placid.

The King laughed, "You should Link, time is wasting. Zelda is a lovely young lady and you're a handsome young man."

Link cheeks reddened with the news the King had for him. He looked down to his plate.

"No need to be embarrassed Link. If you do love her, you owe it to her and yourself to tell her. You just never know how she'll feel. You do have the Triforce of Courage right Link?" The King asked.

Link could brave many enemies twice his size. He could probably face death and maybe even hell. He was the one who stared into Ganon's hideous face in their last battle. The one thing he can't is just telling Zelda how he feels about her.

When the King finished, the dining room doors opened and Princess Zelda entered the room.

Link stared at her benevolence. Her sapphire blue eyes shined with an unparallel exuberance. Her long, light blonde hair simply fell down to her waist. She gave Link a smile with her rosy lips and walked over to her father and gave him a kiss.

"Well if you to can excuse me," The King pushed away from the table and got up, "I have to go do my royal duties. Link, try to get the thing we talked about settled soon." He winked at Link and strode off.

Zelda turned her head to look at Link, "What thing to settle?"

"Nothing Zelda, don't worry about it."

( . ) -----------\

Malon looked over the crates of apples in the open-air market. She picked one from the hundreds of apples and examined it before she placed it in her basket. She repeated this a few times until a rather large woman came to the fruit stand. She took a crate and bumped into Malon. Malon dropped the apple she was holding in her hands. It fell and rolled away from her causing her to go and retrieve it.

Vincent sat on the edge of the fountain at the center of the market place. His crimson eyes followed a young white pup as it made it way all over the place. It casually came back to Vincent's feet when it smelled something wrong.

A red apple rolled to a stop by his feet. The pup curiously sniffed at it and let out a sharp yelp as it went under Vincent's feet. Vincent picked it up and looked at it carefully. As he put it down, he noticed the young woman that was above him, smiling at him.

"I take it that this is yours," Vincent said with his somehow sounding a little hoarse.

"Yes thank you," Malon said. She saw the little dog came under Vincent's feet and cautiously sniffed at her own.

Malon had vibrant, crystal blue eyes and long, red hair. She had a kind and caring face that made many men fall in love with her. She was a very beautiful woman; anyone would be lucky to be with her.

"Are you going to take the apple or just stare at the dog?" Vincent said to her rudely.

"Is he yours?" Malon asked.

Vincent sneezed. "Guess you can say that. He followed me here and I can't seem to shake him off. Are you going to take this apple? My arm is getting tired."

Malon snatched the apple from his hand, "Don't be so irate. Are you sick?" She sat down next to him on the fountain. He looked the other way as if trying to hide something. "Were you out in the rain last night?"

"As a matter of fact, I was." Vincent answered back. "Don't remember when you became my mom."

Malon glared at him, "Well I see she hasn't taught you any manners. What were you thinking? It was pouring last night, you should've been inside."

Vincent sneezed again, "I had to go into the rain, I had some business to take care of. It wasn't my fault that the weather wasn't cooperating."

"Like what?" Malon asked.

"Another question? If you must know, I had to leave my horse at a ranch. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not from around here. So I had to settle a couple of things before I got to my house," Vincent responded.

"Oh, see that wasn't hard," Malon reached down and grabbed the pup from the ground since it was whining about getting up. "Its true, I haven't seen you around here."

"I'm from Eastern Hyrule, where all the docks and all the businesses are," Vincent sneezed again. "Will you quit staring at me?"

Malon blushed; she had been staring at him a little to long. He was handsome, every thing about him seemed to fit his persona perfectly, even his red eyes. "I'm sorry. So what is your dog's name?"

"You don't know mine yet so how can you ask for my dog's name before?" Vincent asked.

"Cause I already know your name. You are Vincent and you left a steel gray horse with a temper like a hot bull. So if I know that information, I don't need it again. So tell me what's his," She explained.

"So I guess you came to get apples for my horse then? How do you know all that Red?"

"First off, I do have a name, _Vincent." _Malon said saying his name mockingly.

"And do you mind telling me?"

"I am Malon and I am the daughter of the Lon Lon Ranch owner. Why did you call me Red if you have red hair as well?"

"Cause I can do that. Your name is Malon, huh?" He turned his head to her. "Well, he doesn't have a name."

"How could you not name him?" Malon said in a shock

"I thought I told you, he followed me and I couldn't think of a name on the spot. I'm no good at that," Vincent let out a sigh. "Why don't you name him?"

"Because he isn't mine to name. He's yours so you should name him."

"Why don't you keep him for yourself?" He asked her.

"Well…how come you don't want him?" She said turning around the conversation back to him.

"I can't because if he stays with me he'll die of starvation. I cannot cook, not to save my own life. Now you can say no but from what I told you, would you?" Vincent smiling.

"Fine! Ill take him. I'm going to name him…Silver."

"Silver? How original. Why not Fluffy? Better yet, Cutie?" Vincent said sarcastically.

"He is _MY_ dog so I name him whatever _I_ want. I bet you would name him Cerberus." Malon said in retaliation.

Link and Zelda walked side by side into the market place. Zelda had wanted to go and find something so he offered to escort her. Once they were there, Zelda went off on her own leaving Link near the entrance. Link walked the market place for a few minutes before recognizing a rather familiar looking red head.

He walked towards the central fountain and noticed two red heads. One head Link didn't recognized but shrugged it off. He wondered who that might be with her but put that thought aside.

Malon still was arguing with Vincent about the name of her dog. Even if he had given it to her, it was her decision what to name it. She finally let out an exasperated sigh and turned her head around to see if anyone else noticed the two together. If people did, they might think that they were a couple.

Malon saw Link advancing towards her and many thought raced through her head. It was so long since they actually talked with each other. She almost had forgotten her crush on him until she saw him then.

"Link what are you doing here?" Malon questioned Link when he finally reached her.

"Zelda wanted to do a little shopping so I came along. We were barely here before she went off on her own. So who is that next to you Malon, your friend?" he said, sitting down next to her on the fountain.

"This is Vincent," She said, introducing Vincent. Vincent gave a wave of his hand and a small smile. "We kinda just met today. He gave me this puppy," She held the sleepy dog up for Link to see.

"Out of the blue?" he asked.

"Out of the blue," Vincent responded the question not meant for him.

Link took note of his crimson eyes, how they seemed to kept looking back at Malon. "So, Vincent, I'm Link. I bet you came from another part of Hyrule."

"The East, I believe that your girlfriend is returning back to you," Vincent said pointing behind Link.

Link cheeks reddened as he turned around and Malon shot a glare at Vincent. Zelda came with many bags, obviously doing more than finding a single trinket. Link got up and helped her with her items.

"Hi Malon," Zelda said noticing her. "I found this really…" she stopped and noticed Vincent sitting beside Malon. "I think I'll tell you later, we have to go back to the castle."

Zelda took Link's hand and lead him back to the castle in a hurry.

"There goes a happy couple," Vincent said out loud.

"Why do you have to say those kinda things?" she asked her voice breaking.

"Maybe cause its true? I mean honestly, you have to…" A smile spread over his face. "I get it, you like Link don't you?"

"No…no I don't," Malon's face reddened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Guys like him don't come along often," Vincent said.

"You're actually saying that about him? I bet you like the Princess."

"I don't have a thing for blonds, but it seems the two of you have a little relationship with each other. Tell me, how is having the Princess as a best friends going for you?"

"You do like her. Well I can tell you I that she likes sunsets and enjoys gardening."

Vincent stood up. He smoothed out his white jacket and sneezed again. "I really should be getting back to my home. The morning is getting late and I have to get lunch."

Malon stood up and set down the dog, "Not so fast. You have to come with me back to the ranch. I need you to do me a little favor."

_That was certainly much longer than last chapter. So how you liked it? More is still on the way so you know, wait a bit and I'll have it up. Next chapter we'll follow those two red heads and see what favor Malon asks of Vincent. Nothing too "R" rated I hope. What about those blonds? Will we find out if Link loves Zelda or Malon? Why did Zelda want to go so fast? Does Vincent really like Zelda? All questions will be answered. What you want me to say next chapter? No way. _

_**UPDATE: 05/20/06: I found a plethora of errors on this chapter. I have no idea what was with me when I wrote this the first time. Anyways, I got to update the chapter, God how this chapter was broken.**_


	3. Try the Spirit Temple

On to the next chapter! We'll now see what going to happen in a few minutes. First off you know that I don't own this and Nintendo does, well except Vincent, he's mine. Now that its Sunday, I thought I might do a chapter. Well at least half of one on with the show.

_Try the Spirit Temple_

"I am going to get lunch right?" Vincent asked, rubbing his stomach. "I'm real hungry and your making me go help you."

"First off, it's about your horse. Second, yes you will get lunch. Your acting like a little kid," Malon said.

Vincent and Malon were on their way towards Lon Lon Ranch. The sun was high above them and gave off an extreme heat. It took a few minutes to get to the ranch but seemed like a few hours with Vincent's complaining. They entered the ranch and Malon set her basket and Silver down near the door. The gray pup went off to bother the cuccos.

"I want you to go into the corral and calm down your horse while I go get the other horses in," Malon explained what she wanted.

"Then why did you go buy apples for? Look that horse has a bad temper when I leave him alone and when I see him again he's more dangerous than a snake in the bathroom," Vincent said.

"Your horse. Anyways I am giving you a free lunch," Malon walked closer up to him. "I'll help you with the Princess."

"Last time I'm saying this, I don't like her. I have no idea why you like saying I do," Vincent sneezed. "Besides, I wouldn't need any help to get her to be with me."

Malon placed her hands on her hips and eyed him. "Fine, how about you go get him to calm down and …" she paused for a second to think. "I promise to stop saying you like her."

"I would've liked a free glass of milk better but alright."

Vincent went off to the corral. Elliptus galloped within it with a fire in his eyes. He noticed Vincent and charged towards him. Vincent moved out of the way and grabbed the reigns. He fought to keep him steady but Elliptus just wouldn't give up.

Malon took her time to bring the horses into the corral. She didn't seem to be in any hurry to finish. It took nearly an hour for her to finish and Vincent was mad.

"Goddessdammit woman, that horse nearly ripped my arms out of their sockets," He said, rubbing his arms. "You couldn't have been a bit more faster? What about my lunch?"

Malon smiled at him. "Well, its almost done if you want to eat. But first you have to…"

"No, no, no. No more favors. I am hungry," Vincent interrupted.

"I was going to say you have to stay a little while longer but ok," She said with a smile.

"That was cheap," Vincent said.

( . ) -----------\

"Zelda, why did you want to lave so suddenly?" Link asked. He was in her room and watched as Zelda started putting the things she bought away.

"Because, you know the person sitting next to Malon?"

"Vincent?" Link questioned.

"Yes," Zelda said. "Well he looked liked one of my Father's old friends but obviously he wasn't old. I know I saw him somewhere before though."

"He could be his son," Link said. "Still doesn't really explain why we left so quickly."

"Maybe." Zelda said. "Well, it was just weird and you know how my father is. I'm not really allowed to leave and if he was a friend then that would've spelled trouble. Come on, we got to go see Malon. "

She grabbed Link's hand and led him again to another outing. Link rolled his eyes and sighed to himself. A day with her is never a calm one.

( . ) -----------\

"Chicken soup?" Vincent asked, staring down at the bowl before him.

"Uh-huh, your sick. This will help you get better," Malon said, sitting in the chair opposite of him on the table.

"It's just a cold. I guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth," Vincent grabbed a spoon and dipped into the soup.

"You shouldn't."

"Where's your dad?" Vincent asked, his bowl already empty.

"Probably doing his rounds. Do you want seconds?" Malon asked politely.

Vincent shook his head. "Malon, you are a good cook. Too bad I don't know how to boil an egg."

"You're lying. Now I want you to get some rest."

"Your not my mother," Vincent said. "Rest, its barely 2." He got up and stretched.

Malon finished her soup and stood up and exited the room. She went towards the corral fence. Vincent came out after and walked toward her.

"Vincent, do you have a girlfriend?" Malon asked, not looking at him in the face instead at the horses.

"Can you believe I don't? No, I don't have one. Reason I came here was to find one. Someone I can spend my time with," He answered.

"Really?" Malon asked.

"Yes and no, I mean, it would be great if I did find a girl but that's not my real reason. I just have nothing to do and so I left home to explore."

Link and Zelda entered the ranch. Vincent turned and noticed them come in. The reason why Vincent teased Link in saying was his girlfriend was right there. How he knew before is unknown.

"Malon!" Zelda called out. Malon turned around and waved at her. Zelda waved back and left Link's side. Link continued on and stood next to Vincent near the fence. Vincent was just a little bit taller then Link. Not by much that it would count. Malon and Zelda stood near the ranch house and spoke quietly to each other to make sure the guys wouldn't here their girl talk.

Link looked at Vincent's waist and saw two hilts. Those two weren't noticed before; his jacket covered them up nicely. "You're a duel wielder?"

Vincent turned his head to Link when he asked him, "Yes and no. Depends on the situation I'm in."

"Why though? There's not much reason for someone to carry swords in Hyrule," Link asked.

"Tell you the truth, I want to challenge a certain someone to a little sparring match," Vincent replied.

"Who?" Link asked.

"Who else? The Hero of Time. You Link." He said.

Link was taken back, "How do you know that? After Ganondorf was sealed, it was as if no one knew he existed. If you know that then… I don't know."

"I don't know how I know. I just do. As for Ganondorf, well, he's gone," Vincent said.

"I'm not so sure it's going to stay like that."

Malon and Zelda were best friends ever since they were girls. One day, the King and Zelda came to the ranch for a horse. As she was riding one, Zelda accidentally fell off a horse. Malon ran over to the stunned princess who was fine except for a bump on the head.

"Malon, your friend, did he mention anything about his family to you?" Zelda asked.

"No Zelda, Vincent didn't, why?" Malon responded.

"Just a little curious. So what do you think of him?" She asked.

Malon shuffled a bit, "Well, he's a bit of a pain but I guess he's an alright guy. Tell you the truth, I think he likes you."

Zelda's face reddened, "That is a lie. Redheads stick with redheads."

Malon looked up at her hair and blushed, "That is so ridiculous. Where did you ever hear that?"

"I made that up," Zelda said smiling. "As Princess, I can make it a law. Malon, you never know. Really, but I want to know what you think about him physically."

"Oh, well, um…" Malon stumbled and combed back her hair. "He is cute but I mean what the use if that if maybe he turns out to be malicious or murderous or…"

"Malon, I'm not going to say it isn't possible but it sounds more ridiculous than my red only with red theory. I mean he could turn out malicious but seriously, has he shown you any side of him that may have revealed him to be malicious?" Zelda said.

"No, but I still like this other guy," Malon said.

"Oh… well, all I'm saying is you still don't know him."

"How did our conversation ever get to this point? Seriously we were talking about other things, not boys."

( . ) -----------\

"Try the Spirit Temple," Vincent suggested. "Maybe a visit there will stop your little phobia about Ganondorf's advent."

"Why?" Link asked.

"I don't know, maybe cause that's where Ganondorf's mothers lye. And how the hell is it possible to have two mothers?"

Link just shrugged, "Are you any good with those swords?"

"Yeah I guess you can call me good, in a lack for better terms anyways." Vincent gloated.

"Can you do me a favor? Can you…"

"Go to the Spirit Temple with you? I'm not gonna ask why if you already went through it but fine. Each favor I do gets more and more dangerous."

"I want to make sure I come back," Link said staring off towards Zelda.

"Tomorrow?" Vincent asked. "Cause tomorrow we can get a fresh start and today is nearly ending."

"Yes, tomorrow we go over there," He turned to Vincent. "Your coming right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all nervous. All I know is that we have better not find anything. Ganondorf is a hell the people of Hyrule should not be allowed to endure again."

"You sounded a little heroic just then."

"Aw man, I better stop hanging around you."

_Well, chapter done. What is going to happen next chapter? Will they find anything in the Spirit Temple? Will Link say I love you already? Will I stop doing these damn questions? We'll find out next chapter. Lets see, I said I started Sunday and I finished Monday. It feels kinda rushed to me but meh, I finished. Chapter boring anyways._

_**UPDATE 05/20/06: This chapter was easier to edit than the last one. Thankfully it didn't take too much time. **_


	4. Here we Go

_Well here we go. Another new chapter for all of you. I noticed last chapter I said Chicken soup, which we all know is cucco so I don't really want to change it but I want it noted. Anyways here's chapter 4._

_Here we go_

Link woke up early the next morning. The sun was barely spreading any light on the land and everyone was still fast asleep. Link dressed quietly and exited his room. Again, the fragrant smell of lilacs filled his nose and he quickly noted that Zelda was awake.

Quickly, Link made his way downstairs. A few servants were awake doing their jobs in the castle. Link walked into the dining room and saw that breakfast was prepared already. His stomach growled with hunger and Link smelled the food. He decided against eating in case of a certain princess showing up. He made for the exit before he was stopped.

"Link, where are you going?" said an eloquent voice from behind him.

Link turned to see Zelda there with a look of worry on her face, "Princess, I was just going to…" Link didn't finish his sentence and looked down at his feet.

"Are you going to the Spirit temple?" She asked.

Link nodded, "Zelda, I have to go and see if…"

"If Ganondorf may come back?"

He nodded again, "I feel it deep in my soul. I have to go where his mothers lie so I can stop him from coming back."

"Link, I'm sure if I meet up with the Sages we can come up with a plan, something. You don't have to do this," Zelda argued.

"I do. There is no time for that. I'm sorry."

"You can't do this! I wont let you. I, as the Princess or Hyrule, command you to stay!" She shouted.

"I love you Zelda," Link said.

"…Link?"

"I want you to know that before I go. Couldn't go to find the most evil person to ever walk without telling you that," Link said. "I was but that was wrong, you deserved to know."

Link smiled at her and went through the door.

( . ) -----------\

Vincent yawned. He stretched out on the rock he was on and looked up into the sky. He sat up when he heard a noise. He saw Link coming closer toward the temple. Link carried the Master Sword on his back along with a Hylian Shield.

"About damn time you showed up," Vincent said as soon as Link was close enough to hear him.

"Good morning to you too," Link said back.

Vincent sighed and got off his rock. He dusted off his jacket, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Link said. "Here we go." Link stared up at the temple and entered it. Vincent followed close and entered with him.

The stale air made it hard to breathe. Vincent coughed a lot when they were exploring the temple. Every twist and every corner made Link more and more agitated. He knew the temple's layout and there was nothing everywhere in the temple. They came to a stopping place at the boss's room.

"Face it Link, aint nothing here but dust and crusty mummies," Vincent said sitting down on a block. "Might as well go back."

Link hit a wall with his fist. He wanted to find something, anything to see if there was a way to prevent Ganondorf's return, "We still have six other temples."

"Oh hell no. Damn it Link, nothing is in here and nothing is in the others," Vincent said.

"You don't have to come," Link said. "I thought you cared about Hyrule though."

"Don't get me riled up Link. Seriously, you ought to watch what your saying."

"Thought you wanted to keep everyone protected. Friends, family, whoever, seems like I was wrong," Link continued.

"Screw you," Vincent got up from the block and pushed Link. Link stumbled and grabbed onto one of the torch holders on the wall. It stood sturdy for a moment and then, like a lever, was pulled down with a click.

Part of the wall opened up and revealed a set of stairs. Link and Vincent stoop at the entrance with their mouths opened.

"Talk about luck," Vincent said.

"Lets go in," Link said.

Link went through the passage and Vincent followed. The passage was long and winding. They went on for what seemed like hours to them but only ten minutes passed when they got to the end.

A large chamber was what welcomed them. It held nothing within it, only the stale air. Link walked into the center and looked around. Vincent leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Happy now?" Vincent asked. "There's nothing here."

"We aren't alone," Link said.

The door closed shut and Vincent fell backward. Link drew his sword and patiently waited for the enemy to strike. Vincent dusted off his coat as he got up. He cracked his knuckles and joined Link in the middle of the room.

They heard something sliding on the ground all around them. Link turned his head around and around. The sound stopped and Link and Vincent stared at each other.

A giant serpent leaped from the darkness. It's mouth wide open and its fangs showing. Link shut his eyes preparing to feel the needle like fangs in him pumping venom into him. What felt like forever, Link heard hissing from next to him.

He opened his left eye to see the large snake nodding its head and Vincent looking like he was talking to it using hisses.

"Vincent?" Link questioned.

Vincent replied in a long hiss. He licked his lips, "Sorry, yeah?"

"Your talking to a snake, care to explain?" Link asked.

Vincent turned back to the snake and it nodded. He turned back to Link. "Well, I'm not sure how but I can. It started happening not to long ago but it still freaks me out."

"So, what is he saying?"

"Well, he'll let us go only if we kill his master," Vincent answered.

"His master?"

"Yeah, he'll let us through right now to his master, not back to the entrance, so we can get rid of her and he can be free."

"Always help the needy," Link said. "Guess he's no exception."

Vincent said something to the snake and it hissed something back. It slid to the other side of the room. It revealed another secret passage. Link and Vincent went through it. This passage was shorter and soon they made out.

They exited out to be in what seemed to be in a bedchamber. There was red, pink and purple décor everywhere. They turned their gaze to the large bed at the opposite side. A woman lay seductively on it. She had long, ebony black hair and she had pale skin and wore very little.

"Welcome, sorry it's a little messy but it's been a long time since I had visitors," She said, her voice was as seductive and erotic as her pose.

"Man, she's hot," Vincent said.

"You're a complete fool. Don't you see that she is just a succubus?" Link said.

"Yeah but she's hot."

She laughed, "Men cant bare to not be with me. A glimpse of me and they're wills are putty."

"That's nice but explain me," Link said.

"A draw back is that most men with hearts belonging to others aren't as affected as ones who don't. That is, though, just for the time. In the end, they too will succumb to me," She said. "My name is Nirvana. Might as well make yourself home because you wont be leaving."

She stood and walked toward Link. Her unnatural violet eyes bore into his. She placed a hand on his cheek, "Your faltering in heart already, how sad."

Link tried to resist but he couldn't. All his thoughts of Zelda were being replaced. He tried to shut his eyes closed but he couldn't stop Nirvana. Vincent appeared behind her with a smirk on his face.

"This is sad," she said. "Two warriors of Hyrule turned to toys by me."

"Wouldn't go as so far to say so Nirvana," Vincent said. He drew the first sword on his waist and plunged it into her body.

She let out an ear-splitting, twisted scream. Her eyes filled with blood and she stumbled onto her bed, "How dare you. You will never get out alive. Where the hell is that snake?"

"He wont be coming," Link said. "Made a deal with it."

She threw blood up and collapsed into a pile of ashes. Link shook his head to get his thoughts back and noticed the new passage that opened behind the bed.

Vincent wiped his sword clean on one of the blankets and sheathed it, "Another passage way. Damn, will this ever end?"

"Why did you kill her?" Link asked.

"Why? Oh I don't know Link, maybe cause she was going to eat your heart out? Maybe pierce your eyes?"

"She could've have had information."

"Could've, would've, should've, too late now," Vincent said. "All that's left is to go on."

The snake came slithering in the room and took a look around. He slithered his way to Vincent and began to 'talk'.

"Now what?" Link asked.

"He's saying thanks. Also if we ever need help, just to call him and he'll come," The snake said something again, "He says that the next room we'll find what we're looking for."

"Sure, trust a snake," Link said.

The snake glared at Link and then took off toward the exit. It looked back to Link again and disappeared into the darkness.

"Started on the wrong foot with Sam," Vincent said.

"Sam?" Link questioned?

"His name. Anyways, we better get going or we're going to stay in this bitch's room forever," Vincent said.

_End of chapter. Something right? Well, we're only at the surface so far so you gotta bear with me. Did I say that already? I don't know, my mind seems off. Next chapter we'll see if link finally get some answers and see if Vincent does anything else without thinking it through. _


	5. We Did It

_Another chapter, another chapter! Let us see what our adventures will find, deep in the Spirit Temple._

_We Did It_

Link and Vincent followed the passage, each step bringing them nearer to the truth they have been searching for. Dark and dreary their path was, but soon they found the light signaling the exit.

"Well it's about damn time we got to the end of this one. Wanna bet something's at the end?" Vincent said.

"Of course there will be something. Or else we wouldn't be able to find out what's going to happen," Link said.

They stepped into the room. Two ghastly figures sat on their broomsticks with their backs toward them. They were inside a circle drawn on the floor with an intricate design. The golden halos above them gave Link the answer to who they were.

"Kotake, Koume, how is the afterlife treating you?" Link said mocking them.

"You vile, little man. How could you kill us? We were to beautiful," Koume said.

Vincent snickered, "Goddesses, if you to are beautiful then I'd hate to see what's ugly."

"And another one who mocks us. If I were alive I show you a thing or two," Kotake said.

"I'm here on business," Link said, taking a step forward. "I need to know, is Ganondorf coming back?"

"Is that all?" Koume said. "Why don't you tell him sister?"

"Our son will come back, the day he was imprisoned," Kotake said. "We are making sure of that."

"I need to stop that from happening," Link commanded.

They laughed. "I don't think so," Kotake said.

"And I'm afraid we must take our leave. Being a ghost may have its let downs but we can still end your life. A nice present for our son would be your head on a pike," Koume said.

The two witch sisters rose to the air and disappeared. A tremor shook the entire temple. Link drew his sword and prepared for whatever my happen. The wall broke down by a tremendous force. The smoke cleared from the scattering rocks and there stood a mighty Minotaur.

Nearly nine feet tall, it looked down on both of them. It raised its wooden club and struck down on Link. Link dodged the blow and readied an arrow in his bow and fired it at the monster with lightning quickness.

The arrow lodged itself in the Minotaur's chest but it gave no heed. It turned its attention towards Vincent. Vincent stood his ground as the Minotaur raised its club. It brought the club down with an earth shaking force. The monster missed its target; Vincent had stepped to the side right before the impact.

Vincent drew his first sword and speared it into the club and pinned it onto the floor. He then quickly drew his second sword and stabbed the Minotaur in the stomach. Its black blood gushed out and it let out and enraged roar. Link seized the opportunity to aim at the head of the monstrosity and fired an arrow at it.

The arrow pierced the skull and the Minotaur's legs quickly gave into the massive weight they supported. It fell face first onto the floor. Its eyes closed and it lay in a pool of its own blood.

Vincent pulled his sword out of the club and sheathed it once again. The other sword was still in his hand covered in the black blood.

"What now?" Vincent asked.

As he finished his question, the temple shook once again. Rocks fell from the ceiling and columns fell onto the floor.

"We get out of here," Link said.

The pair ran to the exit. They quickly made their way out of the crumbling temple towards the outside exit. The many turns and passages they took started to get blocked heavier and heavier. They gasped for air as they continued to run. They made it out of the secret passages and the exit was in sight.

Link and Vincent dove through the door as the temple finally gave way and collapsed within itself. Link sat up in the sand to see the Temple of Spirits become once again the stones it was made from.

"We did it," Link said. "We made it out."

"Yeah," Vincent said, still gasping fro air in his lungs.

"And they can't complete what they were doing," Link said.

"Who?" Vincent asked.

"Kotake and Koume. Whatever ritual circle they had is now gone," Link sighed. "No more need to worry."

Link and Vincent sat on the steps leading to the rubble that was the Spirit Temple. The sun was just setting in the west and the first stars were shining brightly in the immature night. Vincent's sword lay next to him. The sword had a red hilt and a silver gem right where the blade started.

"Sure glad you came along. That minotaur could've been tough if it wasn't for you," Link said.

"One on one with that thing wouldn't have been good for anyone," Vincent said.

"The sword next to you, that isn't the one I think it is right?" Link asked.

"If you're thinking of the Demon Sword then your right on the dot."

"The sister sword of the Master Sword, exact opposite and one of the legendary swords," Link said. "How did you get that?"

"My little secret. I heard once all four combine their power they become the ultimate blade."

"Would be nice to wield that sword. Then again we do need the other two swords."

"One other sword," Vincent drew his first blade. "I wield the Soul Sword as well."

"Two? Your full of surprises."

Vincent looked up into the sky. Stars shone through the darkness and the full moon sat right up there with them. "We should get back. Wouldn't want your girlfriend to get worried."

"Shut up," Link said. He got up and stretched. "Come on lets get going."

Zelda sat on a bench and stared into the garden. The numerous flowers swayed gently from a slight breeze. The night was growing darker and darker. She sniffed and looked up into the night.

"Zelda," Malon said, sitting next to her. She had been with her since the afternoon and was told by Zelda what happened. "It's alright. I bet he's going to come back any second now."

"Whose going to back any second now?" Vincent said, walking into the garden snacking on an apple.

"Vincent? Do you know where is Link?" Malon asked.

"Link? He's right here," Vincent said pointing to his right. He looked and Link wasn't there and craned his neck looking back for Link. He disappeared from sight and reemerged pushing Link into the garden. "As I was saying, right here."

Zelda looked up and saw Link looking down adverting her gaze.

"Look, Zelda, I just wanted to say that," Link said.

"You can't forget it Link. You left me with nothing but three words that told me how you feel. How could you leave without knowing how I feel?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I just… I didn't know that… I don't know why," Link tried to explain.

"Always trying to play the big hero Link. You have to remember that your not alone fighting evil. Your also not the only one who tells who they love today," Zelda said. "I love you too."

"Is this the first time you both are doing this?" Vincent said. "The way you both act with each other anyone would think that you're already married."

"Shut up Vincent," Malon said. "This is their moment."

Zelda got up from her seat and got closer to Link. Link kept turning his eyes away from hers. She combed back his golden lock from his eyes. Their eyes finally locked with each other's. In the full moon's light, they kissed.

The mountain of rubble of the Spirit Temple lay completely still. Many nights have passed since its destruction from a grand structure to a pile of nothingness. Buried deep in the rubble was the circle Kotake and Koume were using, still intact. The pattern began to glow a bright red. It hollowed out into a hole and from within, a hand reached out. The golden glow of the Triforce of Power shone on the back of it.

_And that's it. For now anyways. So now what? Marriage? Terror? Who knows? Well I do. Next chapter we'll see what's going to happen to Link and Zelda and all the people of Hyrule. _


	6. Goddesses Help Me

Here we go again. This time, maybe it wont be so dragging. I hope so because I feel like I haven't been writing so good last two chapters.

_Goddesses Help Me Now_

Link opened the doors to the dining room and saw Vincent sitting at the end with his head in the newspaper. Link was surprised and relieved to see him. It had been around three months since they last seen each other.

"Can you make any more noise just walking into a room? Someone is trying to read the news," Vincent said, not tearing his eyes from the newspaper. He flipped to a new page and looked to see Link.

"Haven't changed I see," Link said. "Where have you been?"

"Well," Vincent put down his paper, "after you and Zelda got married, I kind of just stayed home. You were going to be busy for the time and next to Malon, there's no one else in this part of Hyrule I consider a friend."

Link went over and sat down on Vincent's right, "You know, it was right here that the King told me to tell Zelda I love her. The same day I met you. On the next day we went off risking our necks to save this land." Link laughed

"You risked your neck, I knew I was coming back. That's how great I am. Anyways, still no king yet?"

"No, and I don't see why I need to so fast," Link said. "Zelda can't legally inherit the crown till she is the right age anyways. I'll be king when I'll be king. Now tell me, how is your life going?"

"Fine," said Vincent simply. "I should ask you the same question. I mean you have a princess in bed after all."

"Better than fine, I can tell you that much," Link said. "Zelda keeps saying you and Malon would make a great couple. I agree with but your to scared to do anything"

"Not really her place to get herself into. Not the whole world is like a fairy tale. Besides, I don't like her so I don't need to be scared of anything."

Link leaned close to Vincent, "Just answer my question. Just between us men, do you like her?"

Vincent rolled his eyes, "Since it's not you business either, I'll leave that question alone. I don't know what is wrong with the royal family these days."

Link laughed, "All right then, we'll drop that. If you do, it is no problem."

"Hello Vincent," Zelda said as she walked into the room. "Good morning dear."

Link gave her a kiss and Zelda sat by his side.

"So what brings you back to us Vincent?" Zelda asked. "I know you been with Malon these past few months. One would wonder if there is anything between you both."

"Goddesses help me now," Vincent said.

"Please tell me that something sparked between you," She added. "Think how romantic it would be."

"Why?" he asked.

"So then I can tell Malon and then we can all be happy."

"Look, I appreciate the fact that your trying to make things work in your kingdom the way you want it to be but that isn't the case. I realize the fact that I have been spending time with Malon, I also realize that it would be novel that I would fall in love with her and then with you two become two friendly couples. What's not the fact is that that may not happen. Simply because we don't live in a fairy tale. Furthermore, if I do develop any feelings, then they will but until it actually happens, leave it be."

"Wow," Zelda said, "That made it all clear."

"Never seen you like this Vincent."

"Obviously he does have some feeling for Malon or he wouldn't get mad in the first place."

"I give ups" Vincent said. He got up and tucked the paper into jacket. "If you want me, I'll be…"

Link and Zelda looked at him waiting for him to answer with smiles on their faces. There was no way Vincent could hide it.

"…at my house," he finished. He exited the room quickly.

"Lon Lon Ranch?" asked Link.

"Pretty sure." Zelda answered.

"Lousy Link and Zelda. Always try to pry themselves in my love life. Don't have anything better to do but antagonize me about Malon," Vincent said as he neared the ranch. "Act like I cant spend time with someone who happens to be a different gender than I am. So childish."

A large black shadow passed overhead but Vincent gave no heed to it.

He entered into the ranch. A large dog came bounding up to him. It got up on its hind legs and leaned on Vincent with its front paws. It licked Vincent's face and wagged it's tail merrily.

"Hey Silver, come on boy I come here everyday. Down, down come on," Vincent said, trying to calm Silver.

"Come here boy," Malon said from the gate, patting her dress for Silver to come.

"Me or the dog?" Vincent said smiling.

"Shut up," Malon said, a smile on her face as well. "Where did you go this morning? You left here in such a hurry that I barely saw you eat breakfast."

Vincent walked up to Malon and leaned against the fence, "I went to see the newlyweds."

"Really, how are they?" Malon asked.

"Aren't you Zelda's best friend? Surprising you don't know." Vincent said mockingly.

"Well, you just met them after a while too. You know we haven't been talking much since they married," Malon said. "How are they?"

"Bothersome, as always," Vincent answered.

Silver came back to them after he went off to chase the chickens. He sat down by their feet. He panted and began to jump up and down before them.

"Silver has gotten huge." Vincent commented.

"You noticed that too? He has been getting big fast. Wonder if anything might be wrong?"

Vincent shrugged, "Guess daily exercise and two meals a day do help a growing body."

Link strolled down the hallway when he heard a piercing shriek. He quickly bolted down the hallway and into the royal garden. At first, the only thing he could see was a shower of black feathers. He squinted up and saw a large bird with Zelda in its talons. It flapped its enormous wings and started south.

Link quickly made it towards the stables. He took Epona and rushed out the castle. Link felt guilty. He knew who was behind this. He quickly dismounted Epona and entered the Temple of Time. He was going to stop him before any harm comes to Zelda.

"So, Vincent, any new girls I should know about?" Malon asked.

When she said that, they both heard a shrill caw. The giant bird carrying Zelda came swooping down. Vincent dodged out of the way. He looked up and saw that it held Malon in its talon.

Vincent whistled and Elliptus came galloping up, "Looks like we have a D.I.D."

He took off and exited the ranch. After a few feet he stopped. The bird had disappeared as fast as it came, "Damn bird, where the hell did it go?"

Vincent looked up at a tree and saw another bird. A regular sized bird but its plumage was scarlet and gold. It looked at Vincent thoughtfully and took flight. It flew to another branch on another tree a little farther off. It continued to look at him. Vincent didn't move from his spot.

It flew back to him and it picked at its plumage.

"Want me to follow you?" Vincent asked.

The bird nodded its head and took off once again. Vincent urged Elliptus on and followed the bird. Link came galloping up next to him. He had his effects on and wore his battle-ready face.

"Big bird?" Vincent asked.

Link nodded.

"Thought so."

_And that's the end of this chapter. A little shorter but I like it. Next chapter is hopefully a little bit more action packed and filled of what I wanted to get to._


	7. Corny, But Sweet

Time again to start a new chapter. This chapter will include…wait, why tell you? You're here to read this right so I'm not going to. Just have to read.

_Corny, but Sweet_

Link and Vincent looked up at the dark, gothic structure before them. That red bird lead them all the way to Ganondorf's castle of darkness, high atop a mountain almost at the edge of Hyrule's border.

They pushed open the giant oak doors to enter. The inside of the castle wasn't any more cheerful than the outside. It was dark, cold, and utterly depressing. The flaming torches on the wall barely pierced through the darkness of the corridors. The first corridor branched out into two others.

"We need a plan," Link said. "Two paths and there is two of us."

"Split up?" Vincent said.

"Yeah, I hope I meet up with Ganondorf. It's just too personal now. Get the girls out of here once you meet them, I don't want anything else happening to them," Link said.

"What if it's the other way around? Same plan?" Vincent questioned.

"The only thing we can do. I get them out, you take care of him," Link said. "You ready? We don't know what we'll meet in this damned castle."

"You worry to much Link," Vincent walked towards the right corridor. "Trust in yourself and you can deal with anything. What if there are some other evils in these halls? I can deal with them and so can you."

Link smiled, "You know, you're right, I'm the Hero of Time. What do I have to fear?"

Vincent gave a wave and disappeared into the corridor.

Link sighed and took the left hallway. The more he went into, the less inviting the passage became. The only thing he heard along the way was his boots echoing off the walls. At last he came to a door with strange markings adorning it. Link pushed against it and it swung in.

Four large fires at the corners lighted the room. Red carpet covered the floor and four massive columns stood around a throne. Looking as murderous as ever was Ganondorf, sitting on top of the throne with a smirk on his face. He held a giant sword in his right hand, the same hand where the Triforce of Power was shining on the back.

"You…" Link said.

"Didn't think would come back eh Link? You thought wrong," he let out a disgusting laugh. "Your precious princess isn't here either, she is located somewhere deeper in this castle of mine. It's so sad that you will never see her again."

Ganondorf stood up from his throne. Link unsheathed his sword and rushed towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf only smiled.

Zelda and Malon sat with their backs to resting on each other on the cold floor. The steel bars held the prisoner and they only hoped that Link would come soon.

"I still don't understand. It was Link who sealed Ganondorf away? It wasn't like Ganondorf did anything bad but your saying he does," Malon said.

"Ganondorf, in another version of Hyrule's history, turned it into a dark place. Link aged seven years with the magic of the Master Sword and sealed him away from all time. He now must've found a way out. The only people who remember are the sages and Link," Zelda explained.

"What about you?" Malon asked.

"I'm a sage as well. Well I was one anyways. Since Ganondorf never enslaved Hyrule, I was not awakened as a sage. It's kind of even more confusing if I go anymore."

"You can say that again," Malon said. "I hope he comes soon. I want to get out of here."

"Link this, Link that, never about me is it," said a familiar voice from the darkness of the hall.

Zelda and Malon looked up and saw Vincent emerge.

"Vincent!" Malon yelled out. "You came to get us out."

"That the plans" Vincent said as he neared their cell. He looked at the padlock that held the steel bars together. He pulled out a long needle from the collar of his jacket and picked at it. "Happy to see me?"

"Where's Link?" asked Zelda.

"If I found you two, he probably found Ganondorf already. So you can put the pieces together. That's why I'm trying to hurry and get you two outta here so I can go help," Vincent said. He finally unlocked it and the steel bars door swung open.

Zelda stepped out first out of the cell. Malon stepped out of the cell next and just as she did, she tripped. Vincent quickly caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Careful," Vincent said, bringing her back to her feet.

"Thank you Vincent," Malon said, blushing.

The ground beneath both of them shook as it started to lower. Zelda just stepped back as the floor started going down. Vincent looked up to see that they already went down a few feet already. He jumped and grabbed the edge but he couldn't hold on for long and he dropped back down.

"Vincent! Tell me where Link is," Zelda shouted into the hole where the platform was.

From within she heard him. "Go to the exit. Follow the hall right there and only that way. Link will have my ass if you try to get to him."

She quickly went into the dark hall that Vincent came out of. She followed for a long time before she reached an end to it. She noticed the other path leading the opposite way. Vincent said just to follow it straight, but she knew Link went in there. She couldn't leave her love alone; she went into the left corridor.

The platform continued its way down for quite some time. Vincent became bored and started pacing himself in the little area he and Malon had.

"Vincent, are we going to get out of here?" Malon asked. She had her arms around herself, she felt cold.

"Yeah we are, don't worry," Vincent said. He stopped his pacing and looked at her, "You cold?"

Malon nodded, "It's feels real cold down here."

Vincent took off his jacket and placed it on Malon. She stuck her arms through the sleeves and hugged herself again.

She never noticed Vincent without his coat off. All he had underneath was a long sleeved black shirt. She was quickly warming up; his body heat was still in the jacket's lining. Another thing she never paid heed to, his jacket had red silk lining.

"Thank you," She said.

"Stop thanking me, we're friends right? So if you need it more than I do you use it," Vincent said.

Finally the platform stopped. It brought them down far and there was only one way to go, straight. Vincent started a little faster than Malon and was ahead. Malon stepped off the platform and began to catch up when she noticed the movement in the shadows. She slowed to a walk as she heard and sense these things within the shadows. She was fearful, everything was nightmarish and gruesome. She wanted out.

She looked up ahead to see where Vincent was but instead of him, she saw a large monster. Complete with spiked shoulders and bulky arms. It turned back to look at her. She started walking back but she stumbled and fell. She landed on her behind, the monster started towards her. She let out a cry for help, hoping Vincent was close by.

She felt someone shaking her and felt like she came out of a dream. Vincent was on his knees with a worried look on his face.

"Vincent?" She fell into his arms and started crying.

"Shh Malon, tell me what happened," Vincent said hugging her close to himself. He noticed at that moment that her hair smelled of cinnamon.

"There were monster, a big one was coming at me and then… it was so horrible," She buried herself into his chest.

"Monster?" Vincent said, patting her hair. "It's ok Malon. No monsters here at all. Don't you worry."

Malon finally let go of him. "I saw them though. It was a little blurry here but I know I saw them."

"Ganondorf's castle must alter people minds to see hellish interpretations of what they're actually seeing."

"How come you're not affected?" Malon asked.

"Plenty of things about me have no reason on why I do them or don't do 'em," Vincent said. "If we're going to continue, we can't have you crying monster every turn now can we?"

He stood up and brought Malon up with him. He grasped her hand firmly and started walking. Malon was pulled along until she caught up with him.

"The way I see it, your mind needs a physical anchor to this reality to keep it from getting into another," Vincent said. "Kinda awkward inst it?"

"Actually, it isn't," Malon said.

They both looked away from each other and both of their faces reddened.

Up ahead they saw another platform. They got on it and it started taking them up.

Link hit the southern wall with a thunderous impact. His back arched in pain as he gasped for air. He looked up to Ganondorf with his sword in hand and a black aura surrounding him.

"A clash of two legendary swords, something written in the lore's of old," Ganondorf said. "A shame you cant at least have enough skill to bring into this fight or else this might've been actually a challenge"

For however long Link had been in there he had been at the mercy of Ganondorf. Even if Ganondorf was just toying with him, Link couldn't even land a hit on him.

He slowly got to his feet. They trembled from the weight they carried. Link was bruised all over but he couldn't give up. He was the last line of defense for Hyrule against evil like Ganondorf. Link picked up his sword once again and charged toward Ganondorf.

Smiling, Ganondorf deflected the blow Link came at him with. He then grabbed Link by the throat with his free hand and through him across the room.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Link. I don't know how you could've beat me last time now that I see you like this."

Link landed on the hard floor. He was losing and he knew it. He given his best and that wasn't even enough to lay a scratch on him. Panting, Link tried to get up but he collapsed back on the floor. He started hearing clicking coming closer and closer. He looked at the door and saw Zelda running up to him. She ran up to his side.

"Zelda," Link said, still trying to get air into his lungs. "Get out of here. Didn't Vincent tell you to get outside?"

"Not without you," she replied.

"Perfect," Ganondorf said. "Now I can kill you both now so I don't have to swing my sword twice."

Malon and Vincent rounded another corner. Still hand in hand, they continued their venture to find another way out.

"You know Vincent, I never noticed the two swords at your waist." Malon said, trying to start a conversation.

"Guess the jacket covered them well." He responded. "It's not like I actually wanted people to notice them. I had to take some precautions before I came here with swords."

"Is that the real reason you wear this jacket?" Malon asked. "I mean it's really warm and this part of Hyrule this thing must feel like it was cooking you alive."

"Actually I just wear it cause it's me. When the temperature goes really hot though, I still wear it. You seen me. Just doesn't bother me like it would most people."

They continued for a little while before Vincent stopped in the middle of the hall. Malon was forced to stop along with him.

"What's the matter Vinnnie?" She asked.

"Well…" He paused to look at her for a second and raised his eyebrow. "Some Gerudo roses." He pointed to a vase on a shelf on the wall. It had a bouquet of gorgeous flowers. Red pedals that ended with a golden tip. In the center of each flower radiated a green not seen anywhere else.

"Gerudo roses, what are those?" Malon asked inquisitively.

"Some of the most beautiful flowers in Hyrule Malon. Only a Gerudo can grow them too," He plucked one from the vase. He started chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Since you actually never seen Ganondorf it's not going to be as funny. Think of a great big ape with red hair. Now think of it doing some gardening for these roses," Vincent said. He sighed and looked at Malon, and then back to the flower. For a moment he let go of Malon's hand and used it to tie the flower into her hair, "There, a flower for a flower."

Malon looked down and started laughing, "Corny, but sweet. Thank you."

They smiled at each other for a few seconds, but to them it was a few hours. Suddenly the ground beneath them shook. Malon fell into Vincent's arms as the ground gave way and they began falling.

Link looked up at Ganondorf as he came closer. Desperately, Link dug into his pocket and pulled out a bomb. He chucked at Ganondorf but Ganondorf just hit it with the broad side of his sword. The bomb went straight up and exploded as it nearly hit the ceiling.

All three of them looked up as the bomb made a large crack that was getting bigger and bigger with each passing second. Finally it gave way and the blocks came falling on them. Link covered Zelda as they hit the floor. All three heard screaming and looked to see as Vincent and Malon came falling down.

When all the smoke cleared, it was a chaotic scene.

Vincent groaned, "Malon, you ok?"

"Uh-huh," Malon said.

"Vincent be careful" Link yelled out.

Ganondorf came from out of nowhere and grabbed Malon. He held her close to him.

"Your one of the girls I kidnapped," He said close to her ear. "So I take it there is another helping you Link."

"On the dot today Ganondorf," Vincent groaned as he got up. "To bad it's not everyday. Let her go."

"So you must be the one my mothers said helped Link try to destroy my way out of the sacred realm."

"I'm not going to say it again, let her go," Vincent said again.

"You have good reason for falling for her," He sniffed her hair. "A lovely damsel like herself always has someone after her."

Vincent had enough. Ganondorf pushed him to far. He glared at Ganondorf with such hatred that no one should ever witness it. Almost like the Goddesses responded to it, Vincent was glowing with red light from his body. This aura came off him like a transparent fire.

Vincent drew both his swords. This was the first time Link ever seen Vincent wield both of his swords at once.

"Hope you're a worthier challenge than the so called 'Hero of Time'," Ganondorf said. He let go of Malon and took his large sword in hand.

Malon quickly went off towards Link and Zelda. Link finally got on his feet. He felt weak but he had to help.

"Link, don't try. Go and get Malon and Zelda out of here. I failed at that, maybe you wont," Vincent said, turning his gaze over to them. "I probably wont be able to beat him, but he wont beat me either."

Link understood and made for the door. Zelda followed closely but Malon still stood in the room.

"No, I won't leave without you Vincent," Malon said.

"Haven't you been listening? I'm gonna get out of here. Just go, wouldn't want no one else getting hurt."

She was reluctant at first but she nodded and turned towards the exit.

Vincent and Ganondorf began circling each other. Their eyes were cautious and weary of each other's movements. Finally Ganondorf raised his sword and swung it down at Vincent. Vincent made a 'v' of his two swords and caught the large sword before it made it's way down.

"You ready for the real fight?" Vincent asked. "Because this won't do."

Link, Zelda, and Malon quickly made their way to the exit. Link was slowing them down with his injuries but they made it out just fine. They all stood outside and waited to see the victor of the battle happening inside.

Link began to get inpatient. Every time there was a noise he looked up to see if it was Vincent emerging victorious.

Finally he also gave up and started his way in.

"Link where are you going?" Zelda asked.

"I'm going to see what's happening in there. Vincent might need my help," Link was about to enter when the entrance was blocked off with a falling block from the inside.

He looked up and saw the castle collapsing. Rocks fell from high above and came crashing down. Many of its towers fell over and the other just collapsed under their weight.

"Ganondorf's will keep the castle up. With him gone, or at least out of mind, it will fall," Zelda said

"Damn it," Link cursed under his breath.

Malon began shedding a few tears. They fall down her cheek which left a trail as the castle caved. The main building began to crumble, slowly. The four support towers at the corners of it fell and it all came tumbling down. Link quickly brought them all farther away from the tower before any debris fell on them.

The group saw, as the tower finally became rubble, the same way the Spirit Temple became. It was clear that Vincent gave something to them that was horrible and good at the same time. He got rid of Ganondorf, at the cost of his own life.

A/N: The end? Who knows? Actually I do but don't really want to say anything about it. All there is to know is the other chapter should be up soon, hopefully. I'm going to get some shuteye, so sit tight. Or whatever…


	8. Still Not Over

Yeah, yeah you know the drill.

_Still Not Over_

Malon buckled on to her knees. For a moment, her mind went blank as she soaked in the situation. Finally she came to her senses and tears started coming down from her eyes.

"You lied!" She yelled at the rubble. "You said you were getting out of there alive Vincent." He said softer.

Zelda went over and tried to comfort her friend. She noticed the Malon was wearing Vincent's jacket. She would have been gleeful if it wasn't due to the fact that there was no Vincent anymore.

Link walked over to the ruins and started moving rocks. Even though he was injured, he dug through the wreckage looking for Vincent.

"You can't die. You only tried to play the hero so you can win Malon's heart." Link said to himself. "Bastard, you just can't die."

Zelda and Malon looked on as Link was digging for a sign. It was miserable for all of them. They lost a good friend who gave his life so they can escape unscathed. Lost someone they all loved.

Vincent may not have been the most polite person in the world only because he spoke his mind. He may not have been nice all the time, still he was honest. Maybe not the smartest, but still brave enough to go anywhere anyone needed his help.

Link gave up; he had gone through layers upon layers of rock. He accepted Vincent's fate. He sat down on the hard rocks and looked down. A few feet away, a couple of rocks were being moved up.

They stirred and they became loose. Link looked up to see them and at once his hopes rose. He quickly got up and ran over to the shifting rocks. He pried off a few and suddenly they all scattered as Vincent emerged from being buried.

Vincent was in a pretty bad shape. He had a busted lip and his shirt was soaked on his left side. His pants were torn in some places and his hair was disheveled. Yet he still wore a smile on his face.

"Your alive!" Link yelled.

"Guess so." Vincent groaned. "Was worried there for a second that I wouldn't get through that."

"Who won?" Link asked

"Still not over." Vincent said. "Son of bitches ran away. Just when it was getting good too."

Link looked down now knowing that Ganondorf was still alive somewhere. "He ran away. He'll show his face soon then."

Vincent nodded. Just then, Malon came out of nowhere and gave him a hug that was dangerously tight around Vincent.

"Malon, cant breath." Vincent struggled to say.

"Your such a jerk. Making us all worry like that. Don't you think of anyone else?" Malon said.

Link smiled, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Zelda, also with a smile on her face. They were all glad Vincent made it. Even with the thought of Ganondorf was still out there, it was better knowing that one of their greatest allies was still along for the ride.

Vincent climbed out of his would be grave. He looked around and saw only the earth sloping down. "We better get outta here. Night going to fall soon and we don't wanna be here when it does. Besides…I'm hungry."

"Question Vincent: Which way is the way 'outta here'?" Zelda asked. "How did you even get here?"

"Vincent spotted a bird. It lead us here." Link said. "Simple."

"That's great. That's the problem with you guys. See a girl in distress and off you go and save her without thinking of it all the way through." Zelda said.

"Isn't that how we met?" Link asked with a smile on his face.

"Look, is that it?" Malon asked pointing out into the sky.

The bird with the red and gold plumage was above, circling them. Apparently it also knew the way back.

"Talk about luck." Vincent said. "We better go before it decides to change its mind."

Together, they followed the bird to wherever it was leading them. The land changed from mountain to desert sand. Link noticed as they were walking, that Vincent was clutching his left side. Every time he took a step, he heard Vincent groan quietly. After a while, Link decided to ask.

"Your wounded Vincent." Link said. "You need to take a break."

"Nah, its ok. Just a little flesh wound." Vincent said.

Malon's ears caught this conversation. "Vincent, your hurt bad aren't you? Stop acting stupid and agree to take a rest."

"Listen to Malon, Vincent. It looks like you were hit bad." Link said.

"Enough, I bet were almost there." Vincent said.

Link sighed. "I'll go on ahead to see if you're right. Zelda, Malon, keep an eye on him." With that Link started to jog up ahead of them.

Malon, Zelda, and Vincent remained on their pace. Link took quite a long time and Vincent seemed worse off. Malon kept pleading with him that they take a rest but he kept saying no. Zelda then argued that she needed to rest but Vincent just kept going even after Zelda stopped.

Finally Vincent stopped. For a split second he looked better, but then he fell face first into the sand. Malon and Zelda rushed over to him to see what happened. They shook him but he wouldn't wake up. The two girls couldn't be able to move him so they sat and hoped Link would come back soon.

Almost as an answer to their prayers, Link came back to them in a few minutes. When he reached them, he asked what happened and got an answer he didn't like. He heaved Vincent up and carried him like someone coming home drunk with a drunken friend.

After a while, the group finally saw the lights of the Gerudo's. The band of thieves hideout was in sight and they started picking up their pace. The gate that separated them from inside opened up and they walked in.

Expecting a sort welcome wasn't what they got. Instead, as soon as they entered, they were greeted by dozens of sharp edged pole arms. Link realized that what happened with him and the Gerudo actually now never happened. Now he had one hope.

"Lower your weapons!" Shouted a voice from the crowd.

With only that, all weapons that were facing them stood tall at the sky. From the many thieves, one walked out with her arms crossed.

"Been a long time Link." Nabooru "Still as good looking as ever."

Link smiled nervously and watched Zelda's eyes fill with anger and jealousy. "Yeah, it has been quite a long time, I think. So, do you mind helping us out?"

Nabooru walked over to them and noticed Vincent. She grabbed him by the cheeks and looked at him. "Whose this handsome devil?"

Jealousy swung again, this time at Malon. "His name is Vincent and he needs some medical help. Are you going to help us?"

She sighed and snapped her fingers. A couple of Gerudo guards came and took Vincent from Link's shoulders and took him away.

"Come this way then." Nabooru said. She led them through on of the open doorways and into a room. "So I guess I'm having you all for dinner huh?"

She took them into another room with a long table with numerous seats. There was dinner all ready waiting to be eaten when they got there.

"Take a seat, I mean if you all are hungry." She said. Taking a seat at the head. "Plenty to go around."

All three of them took a seat next to each other as the other Gerudo entered the room. All at once they started eating the food. Link looked down and picked up what looked like a roasted cucco and bit into it. It tasted absolutely delicious and devoured it. Not eating for almost a whole day can do that.

Link noticed Malon just sitting there looking at the food while everyone else was enjoying themselves. "Malon, what is the matter?"

"Huh?" She shook her head as if in a trance. "Sorry, I was just thinking of Vincent. He said he wanted some food and its kind of mean how we're just gorging ourselves."

"See, there is something with you and Vincent." Zelda said, overhearing what she said.

Malon face reddened. "No, there isn't. Stop saying that."

"It is true, Vincent isn't a guy who doesn't like being hungry." Link said. "Let me ask Nabooru." Link turned his head and faced Nabooru. "Uhhh, Nabooru, what about our friend?"

"Who, Vin…Vintage…?"

"Vincent."

"Right, well he should be in the infirmary room right now. After he gets treated well see what next ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Link said. He took another cucco and bit into it.

Afterwards, the room was clearing out and the only people left were Nabooru, Link, Zelda, and Malon. Nabooru put down the pastry she had been eating and turned to the group. "So what brought you all out here?"

Link uttered one word. "Ganondorf."

"You can't be serious. You two locked him away." She said pointing to both Link and Zelda. "He couldn't possibly have gotten out of the sacred realm. I remember the other sages and I created a seal that he couldn't get out of."

"Alone. He had help from this realm." Link said solemnly. "Vincent and I tracked him here after he kidnapped these two. I faced off with him but I was no match, somehow, so Vincent came and did the honors. I got the girls outside and then is dark castle collapsed and Vincent emerged, claiming a stalemate as Ganondorf fled."

"So what do we do now? The other sages will have to be informed about this but for now what?" Nabooru asked.

"Our only choice now is to wait for Ganondorf to show himself. He never made himself noticeable unless he wanted to." Zelda said. "He left nothing for us to track on and we don't know his plans."

"We know his plan, he wants to rule Hyrule. Question is how." Link said.

"I think we better try to answer that tomorrow. It's getting late and I know how princesses need beauty sleep." Nabooru said, showing a mocking smile at Zelda.

They all got up and followed Nabooru to another room with two beds. Link and Zelda went in first but she stopped Malon from entering.

"I want to talk to you." She said.

Nabooru lead Malon to another room so they could talk in private. She sat her down at a table and she then sat on the opposite end of her. Malon looked around the room and was curious as why Nabooru took her here without anyone else there to bother them.

"Ok, first off, what is your name?" Nabooru asked.

"Malon." Answered Malon. "Why did you drag me away?"

"How much do you know about your mother?"

Malon looked at her susceptibly. "What do you know about my mother?"

"I thought I asked you that. Look if you don't want to leave this as this then fine."

"No, no, tell me. I don't know anything about my mother really. All I know is that she died giving birth to me. My dad never really mentions her and I don't want to bring it up." Malon said.

"Well, your mother was my best friend." Nabooru said.

"Wouldn't that make her…"?

"Yes, she was Gerudo. You have had to wonder why you're basically the only one in Hyrule with red hair who is Hylian. Also, a Gerudo rose would wither if kept with someone who didn't have Gerudo blood in them."

Malon remember the rose Vincent tied in her hair. "How was my mother like? How did she fall in love with my father? Was she beautiful?" She asked excitedly.

"Calm down, give me a minute so I can answer your questions." Nabooru said. "Ok, so you know that we Gerudo often go into town so we can get boyfriends correct?"

Malon nodded.

"Well, your mother came back here saying she fell in love with a charming young rancher in town. She went on and on about him. One day she left and never came back, but we all knew what happened. We could see that she was in love and we would never stand in the way of that. She married your father and about a year later…"

"She died…giving birth to me." Malon said sadly.

"Your mother was very beautiful. In fact, you're almost a spitting image of her. If you are anything like her, you're kind and caring. She was just so compassionate to anybody. It was sad hearing your mother had died but hearing that she had a daughter made it a little better knowing she was still in this world."

Malon and Nabooru went on for hours talking about Malon's mother. Late into the night they finally finished. Malon finally knew about her mother, something that plagued her ever since she was a child.

They both got up from the table and exited the room. Nabooru gave a goodnight to Malon and went off down the hall. Malon stretched a bit and started for the room the Gerudo prepared for the group. She was about to open the door when she decided to not disturb Link and Zelda and went off down the hall.

Malon exited the clay buildings of the Gerudo and felt the cold crisp air of the late night against her cheeks. She walked a bit and found the steps leading down toward the exit of the area and sat down on them. She looked up at the stars that dotted the black sky.

"There you are, you've been gone a long time."

Malon turned around to see a smiling Link. "Sorry, Nabooru had some information for me."

Link came and sat down next to her. "About?"

"My mother." Malon said. "How she fell in love with my dad and how she was. She was Gerudo Link. It makes me feel good to know that much about her." She smiled.

"That's good to know. Are you coming to bed?" Link asked.

"She was in love with my dad. Love at first sight. First loves too. You know Link, I loved you too. You were my first love."

Link blushed. "Ummm… I don't know how to answer that."

Malon giggled. "Your not suppose to."

"Well, you loved me, so what happened? A first love doesn't just fade away."

"Well, I don't know. You use to be on my mind all the time Link. But, before you and Zelda got married, you weren't there anymore." Malon shed a tear and wiped it away with her sleeves. Wait, she didn't wear long sleeved shirt. She just remembered what she was wearing. She quickly got up. "Sorry Link but I have to get this jacket back to Vincent."

She quickly ran back to the building and at her first right she stopped; she didn't know where the infirmary was. She spotted a Gerudo guard and asked where it was. With just directions of left her and right there, she found it without too much trouble. She noticed a Gerudo over what might be Vincent. The infirmary room looked like all the other rooms, drab with two small windows. There were two exits on each side and a few beds and medical supplies such as ointment and towels.

"Are you the medic?" Malon asked.

The Gerudo turned around and acknowledged Malon's presence with a bow. "Yes, I am. I suppose you're here to see how your boyfriend is doing."

Malon blushed. "He's not my boyfriend, just a friend. I did want to know about his condition."

"Well, he suffered from a major sword wound and lost quite a bit of blood. That's probably why he fainted on the way here. Right now he's stable and should be fine. Aside from being a little light headed and a major stitch on his stomach, he should make a good recovery."

"I would like some food though." Said Vincent meekly.

"And he has regained consciousness." She stepped aside and exited through the other exit on the other side.

Malon rushed over to Vincent's bedside. Another first for her was seeing him without his shirt. Although he was heavily bandaged at his stomach, she could see his well-developed chest and arms.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? It's almost tomorrow." Vincent said.

"I wanted to bring back your jacket Vinnie. I thought you might need it." Malon said.

"Do you still need it? I know this isn't exactly the place you would envision cold but are you still chilly?" Vincent asked.

Malon shook her head. "Nope. So here take your jacket." She slowly took off Vincent's jacket, folded it up and placed it on the table next to him that was used for a place to put medical whatevers.

From where the Gerudo doctor left peeked two sets of eyes, both blue and both curious to see.

"Come on, kiss her Vincent. Just put your lips together and smack them on hers. It isn't so hard." Zelda said quietly.

"This doesn't feel right Zel, spying on our friends. We should just let them be. If they do kiss, its because they were meant to be." Link said to her, keeping his voice low.

"Vincent told you that so now you think that you must act that way. If we don't get in there and hurry this up, who knows what my cause them to break apart."

"But Zel," Link said.

In the midst of their argument, they noticed the pair of eyes looking at them. Maybe keeping their voices down was just too much for both Link and Zelda.

"Hey Vincent," Link said. "Doing better?"

"Funny Link. We could've heard you from the castle the way you two talk quietly. Seriously, all of you have to get back so we can get the hell out of here tomorrow." Vincent responded.

"Fine Vincent," Zelda said. "But you better be good and ready to leave tomorrow." She took Link's hand and left the scene.

"You should get to bed too." Vincent said turning to Malon. "Early day."

"Alright." She said. "See you in the morning."

Malon left the room. Vincent laid still on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Today his life almost ended, was he grateful it didn't.

End Chapter. What do you think? Huh? Huh? Huh? Well, just review.


	9. Malon, Marry Me

I know, it's been quite a few months since my last update but my computer was on the fritz. Hopefully it won't happen again. Well, it's not like I haven't been updating at all, I update quick don't I? Well, let's get on with this chapter.

_Malon, Marry Me_

The sun rose over the canyon, giving its morning light to the cold ground. All was quiet in the Gerudo fortress, a few Gerudos already were awake doing their morning duties and such but other than that, nothing else stirred. Hard to imagine that a battle for Hyrule's future took place the day before.

Sunlight shown through the small rectangular window casting the light onto Link's eyes. Link stirred for a moment and quietly sat up in bed, careful not to wake his sleeping wife next to him. He wished that this were all over, the fight between good and evil. He could never be at ease if he knew Ganondorf was still out there trying to rule the world.

He eased himself out of bed and looked out through the small window deep in his thoughts. He turned around and headed toward the door. He opened it as quietly as he could and exited, closing it behind him.

"Ready to leave?" said Vincent from behind him. Apparently Link was a little to deep in his thoughts to notice him right there next to the door.

"Well, the girls are still sleeping. Shouldn't be too long though." Link replied. Link noticed that Vincent was heavily bandaged, just like last night. Link assumed that his shirt had to be thrown away but Vincent still wore his white jacket.

"Link, just so you know, we are going to get Ganondorf. Hyrule will be at peace again before you know it, not that it isn't but… well, you remember last time don't ya?" Vincent said.

Link smiled. "Of course we are. Seriously though Vincent, you're not normal. No one remembers what happened to the other seven years and you do. You come in the knick of time to help m to defeat Ganondorf. You wield two legendary blades. It's almost like you were sent by the Goddesses themselves."

Vincent gave a smirk, "Well, guess you were lucky that I came to this part of Hyrule then."

"Vincent, I had trouble with Ganondorf, how did you almost beat him?" Link asked.

"Hard to say really. Right when I took your place, I thought about how he took yesterday, a beautiful day and made it hell for two girls and made us go after him. I was angry and then I felt power coursing through my veins and enough energy to keep going forever." Vincent explained.

"Another reason your almost Goddesses sent."

"Think I would know if I was. Changin the subject, notice how everywhere we fought evil, it collapses?"

"Thought I was the only one." Link said. "Must be their last option to get rid of us."

They both laughed at this and then the door opened, revealing two girls wait unkempt hair and sleepy eyes. Malon's eyes widened when she saw Vincent and went over to hug him tight.

"Easy Malon, I still feel sore." Vincent grunted when she embraced him.

"Sorry." She apologized with a smiling face.

"I think I had enough of this place." Said Zelda. "I think we should get back to the castle before my father has the whole army looking for me."

"Know the way out Princess?" Vincent asked mockingly.

Zelda glared at him. "No, but don't you know Link?"

"Yes, I do." Link answered.

Link led them through the labyrinth halls till they were outside. Gerudos were patrolling the area and many other still doing their duties once they reached outside.

"Leaving so soon?" Nabooru said as she appeared from another exit.

"Yes Nabooru. Thank you for helping us out last night." Link said.

"Oh it was nothing for the Hero of Time. You should get going now cause you have a long walk ahead and you wouldn't want to be outside at night. Wish I could lend you some horses but I cant, sorry."

"It's ok. Thanks again Nabooru" said Link

The group started their way back home. Link and Zelda were a few steps ahead of Vincent and Malon once they reached the field. The sun was high in the sky, glaring down on all of them.

"Hey Vincent, aren't you hot in that thing?" Link asked, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"You think so wouldn't you? Actually I'm not, sun doesn't bother me at all." He responded.

"That cant be right, I'm really hot and you're not even bothered by sweat in that jacket?" Zelda asked.

"Not at all. Funny ain't it?" he said in a smirk.

Zelda and Link continues walking with their hands clasped with each other's, as if the other two weren't there. Malon turned toward Vincent who still looked like his wounds still bothered him.

"Are you ok Vincent? We can stop and rest if you want." She asked with worry.

"I'm ok Malon, don't worry." He said with a smile on his face. "Wounds kinda act up sometimes. Almost home though, right?"

"Right." She said. "Vincent, what do you think Ganondorf will do?"

"Really I don't know. Don't worry though, me and Link will kick his ass before he tries anything."

"Do you really have to curse all the time? You're not a sailor or whatever. It doesn't feel like you when you do."

"Doesn't feel like me when I do?" Vincent said, puzzled. "I guess I don't have to. It's more or less kind of like a habit, picked it up when I was a little younger."

Pretty soon, they reached the point where they had to split up. The sun was already setting down under the mountains when they did and night was approaching.

"How lucky are all of you, I still need to cross that bridge over there to get to my house." Vincent said.

"So you live in Kakiriko village then." Link said. "I always did wonder where you lived at."

"I guess I'll see you all tomorrow or something, if I can get out of bed that is…" Vincent said.

"Shouldn't you walk Malon at least to the entrance of the ranch Vincent? It is getting dark and who knows what can happen." Zelda suggested.

Malon blushed, "You don't have to Vincent."

Vincent sighed, "Guess I should anyways. Link is going back up to castle and someone does need to accompany you just in case. It isn't to far outta the way anyways."

"We should get going now." Link said. "We should do something together, the four of us."

He gave a farewell smile to Vincent and Malon and took Zelda's hand. They started for the castle gate.

"Come on Malon, let's get you home." Vincent said, grabbing her hand and walked her back home.

Vincent rolled over in his bed from the pain in his sides. He grunted and slowly opened his eyes. His room was dark since he covered his windows with drapes and plain with only his bed, a nightstand, and a closet. Vincent blinked his eyes once to adjust them and rolled out of bed.

An hour later, Vincent was walking the dirt road toward Lon Lon Ranch. His white jacket billowed in the light wind the day had. He combed back a strand of his crimson red hair back with his fingers as he thought all that happened. His wound felt sore but he didn't dare message it.

Vincent noticed a fancy carriage sitting outside the ranch barely giving it any other thought. He walked into the ranch noticing that no one besides Ingo. He walked over to where the ranch hand was and tapped his shoulder.

"Can I help you?" he responded.

"Where's Malon. Isn't she supposed to be out here tending the horses?"

"Suppose to? Yes. She's inside the house right now. Some noble wanted to see her." Ingo explained.

"Noble?" Vincent repeated as he started walking away from Ingo and towards the house. "What would a noble want with lovely…caring…what am I saying. Probably just wanted a horse or something."

Vincent grasped the doorknob in his hand and was about to turn it when he heard voices inside. He placed his ear on the wooden door and listened in.

"I know we just barely met each other but I love you Malon. Ever since I first saw you I have been in love with you. Malon, marry me." Said the young noble.

Malon stared in disbelief at the young noble. He was extremely handsome. He had long, cascading black hair and extravagant navy blue eyes.

"I don't know Milord." She said.

"Please, Malon, call me Maxi," the noble said.

"Maxi, still…"

"Malon, I remember back when I was a young lad, you had aided my father in taking care of his prize steed. That day I fell in love with your beauty. Please, marry me and everything you desire will be yours." Maxi said.

Malon remained quiet for a few minutes.

"I want you to become my wife Malon."

"I need some air." Malon said and stood up. She went over towards the door and opened it.

The sun glared down like it always did. Silver didn't run up to her so she looked around for him. She noticed the white coat billowing in the breeze and saw the large dog along with it. Malon casually walked over to where Vincent was. AS she got closer, she noticed that Vincent had a troubled look to him. His posture, the way his eyes never met hers when she was getting closer, it just wasn't him there.

"Vincent, you came." She said as she reached where he was.

"Yeah, told you I was." He responded. Even his voice was toned down. "You should get back to entertaining your noble."

"Vincent, he's only just visiting." Malon said in her defense. "How do you even know that there was a noble here?"

"Carriage is kinda hard to miss." Vincent said. Malon noticed how his hand was playing with the hilt of his sheathed sword. "Came to a decision yet?"

"What are you talking about?" Malon questioned.

"You don't have to play dumb Malon." Vincent said, his hand still on the hilt, "Just want to know if your gonna marry the guy or not."

Malon was surprised. Vincent seemed to know that information yet it just happened. For the first time that day, he looked straight into her eyes. Malon gazed into his and felt a little uncomfortable, those scarlet eyes of his never made her feel like that before. To add to that, he had a little smirk on his face, one that everyone loves to hate.

"Something's wrong with you Vincent, isn't there." Malon said, looking away from his disturbing eyes.

"Not at all Malon. Well, my wounds still hurt a tad." Vincent's eyes were focused on something behind Malon.

She turned to see Maxi come striding up to where she and Vincent were. Vincent simply averted his attention and eyes somewhere else.

"Malon, dear, I was getting worried. You were taking such a long time." Maxi said, "So who is this?"

"Him? He just a friend of mine, His name is Vincent." Malon took a moment, thinking about something. "Maxi, I think I will marry you."

"Perfect." Maxi said. "I'll get started on the wedding."

"That's good, sooner the better." Malon said.

Vincent simply kept looking out at the ranch, watching Elliptus gallop around with the other horses. He turned to face Malon once again as Maxi started for the carriage.

"Have a good life with him, Malon. I really wish that will be your happiest years." Vincent said and started walking towards the exit.

_Well, what do you think? Sorry about not actually updating. This chapter actually took me a while since school has started once again and man, three AP classes aren't easy. Hopefully next chapter will be up soon, even with the PSO fic I'm working on now. Enjoy this one for now though, more is still on its way. _


	10. Just Tell Her Vincent

The next chapter! Took me a while to start up because I'm extremely busy since school started. Ready for another chapter full of ficcy goodness? Read on! Oh, and please review. Just some words, it'll take you only a few seconds.

_Just Tell Her Vincent_

Zelda walked down those stairs down to the dining room. Link was still asleep in their bed but Zelda had enough rest. She pushed open the grand doors and stepped into the room filled with aromas of delectable foods. Zelda then noticed her father at the head of the long table along with the familiar redhead behind a newspaper on the King's right.

"Good morning daddy." Zelda said as she took a seat opposite of Vincent and the King's left.

"Good morning dear." The King said joyfully. "Link is still asleep?"

"Yes daddy, he must be extremely tired to sleep this long. What about you Vincent?"

"Just great." Vincent said gruffly. "How are you today Princess?"

"I'm alright. So did you two talk about anything?"

"Well, this young man seems quite informed about the things within the outer reaches of the kingdom. It was quite a shock to see him sitting here reading the paper, but then everything became clear when he said he was the one who helped Link rescue you and another girl." The King said.

"I though I ought to know the King more personally if I knew his daughter and tell him that he's doing a good job." Vincent said.

The King stood up from the table and stretched out a bit. "Have to start doing royal business. See you later dear. Pleased to meet you Vincent."

"Nice to meet you too." Vincent said.

The King walked out of the room on his way toward the throne room.

"Something's the matter Vincent? Your more…active most of the time." Zelda said looking straight at the paper, which blocked Vincent from her view.

"Nothings the matter."

"Vincent, why can't you act more friendly with me? Your one of Link's closest friends, you seem to be Malon's new love interest yet you don't want to open up to me."

"Are you so sure I'm Malon's man?"

"What are you talking about Vincent? I'm absolutely sure that you are…"

"She is getting married to a noble." Vincent interrupted. "Sure you know him, you being royalty. Lord Maxi is his name I believe."

"Lord Maxi? She is marrying him? I mean, he is quite good looking and sure he is rich…" She looked as Vincent put down his paper to look at her. "You know what Vincent, you are now on a time limit."

"To do what?"

"Vincent, your as thick as Link. Just tell her Vincent. Tell her how you feel about her."

"Tell me, what do I feel about her, since you seem to know so much about what's happening between me and her." Vincent said.

"Uhh, well…dammit Vincent, you are impossible."

He gave a smirk.

"I have no idea why Malon cares for you so much."

Vincent gave a hollow chuckle and got up from his chair, the paper under his arm. "I'll see you later Princess, tell Link I stopped by."

He turned around and gave a farewell wave and started for the doors.

"Vincent wait!" Zelda yelled out.

He stopped.

"You will go to talk to her right? If what your telling me is true then you should."

Vincent sighed. "I will…just not now. Take care Zelda." He opened the doors and exited the room.

Zelda picked away at the food she chose. "Love conquers all right? Cant he be like Link and just say what he has to say?"

Malon strapped the feedbags to the horses absent-mindedly. A lot of things happened just in the morning and her mind still was trying to sort it through.

"What's the matter Malon?" Her father said, noticing her deep in thoughts.

"Daddy, how did you know the mom was the one you wanted to marry?" Malon asked.

"Well…Malon with me it was love at first sight. Together, we made each other happy and well, it's something that is really hard to explain. You just know when you met the right person that that is who you want to spend your life with."

"Oh…"

"Listen, only you know that you made the right decision. Maxi is a good person to come see you from the south. Just remember everyone else in your life from before when you marry him."

"What do you think of Maxi?"

"Nothing against him. Personally, I think you could've chosen another man more suitable to be your husband. I was hoping for someone you know."

"What did you think of Vincent, the red headed man that comes almost everyday, the one who saved me along with Link."

"A friend of Link's is someone always worth meeting. I know who he is Malon. He was a little to rash in rushing off to danger but so was Link. Can't deny that he was a nice young man."

"I should start closing before it get to dark."

Malon locked the stable doors and sure enough, the sun was going down. The bright stars started showing themselves and the white moon was on its way up.

Malon had a lot of mixed emotions within her. She decided to sing, like she used to do. She rarely sang but that night she wanted to. She walked out into the middle of the coral and looked up at the stars. She started singing with her harmonious voice. She was always told her voice could match the voice of a siren.

She lost track of time as she sang, but something interrupted her. She heard clapping and turned around who was it that was praising her.

There in the moonlight was that red head Vincent. She wanted to do so many things to him at once. Malon wanted to strangle him till he turned blue but she also wanted to give him a tight hug. Through the darkness, she saw him smile at her. It was one of the most comforting things she had ever seen, his smile.

Silver waited patiently at his feet. Vincent scratched his head and started walking towards Malon. Silver trotted along side him. Unbeknownst to him, Silver was the one who stabilized the rocky friendship when it started and somehow managed to keep it going.

"It is true that you sing…" Vincent searched for a word.

"I know, a siren." Malon said.

"No, sirens sing beautifully, yes, but they are also hideous creatures. No, you sing like an angel." Vincent said, finally finding the right word.

"No one has ever said that." Malon said with her face reddening.

"Not many come so close to one." He gave another smile. Gentle, calming, just like the last one.

Malon couldn't understand what was happening. That same day Vincent acted so cold to her yet in a few minutes became the man she knew before. Now here, in the darkest hour, he was more charming than ever.

"I thought I stop by, just to see how everything was."

"Everything is fine." Malon said, looking up at his scarlet red eyes. "Thank you for asking. Vincent…promise me that you will come to my wedding."

Vincent's eyes saddened a little bit. "I'll come, promise. Not even the Goddesses themselves could stop me."

Following her instinct, Malon embraced him. Vincent was caught by surprise but then wrapped his arms around her.

"We are still going to be friends, right Vincent?" Malon said as she let go of him.

"Well, really isn't possible for us. Don't get this the wrong way, I do still want to be friends, but it's Maxi that might stop us from us doing so."

"Why would you say that?"

"Maxi is a noble, only natural that he take you away to his home. You didn't really think he was going to leave his ride here? Your smarter that that Malon."

"I know he was…just, maybe, I hoped he wouldn't."

"I'll miss you Malon, I really will. I just hope he makes all of your dreams come true and make you happy." Vincent said softly.

"I wont let him take me away. I don't want to leave here. If he wants me so much he has to stay here with me." Malon said.

Vincent smiled once again. "It's getting late, I should be going Malon."

"Ok, take care Vincent."

He turned around and started for the exit. Once outside of the ranch, he caught a glimpse of Maxi's carriage as he was walking the dirt path. He didn't feel to proud himself when he left Malon. Vincent let out a sigh and looked up at the stars and continued his way home.

Inside the carriage, Maxi had an eye on Vincent since he set foot in the ranch.

"I don't want him near Malon anymore. I want him gone." He said.

And there we go. Yes, finally an even 10 chapters! Actually I didn't think my story would actually end up being this long so its kind of cool. If you stuck with me this far, I thank you because without you, the reader, stories would never be appreciated. Still some story left so keep on reading.


	11. I Love You

A/N: Well, think I should owe it to you all to update again. I mean, story is still going on right, have to finish it. Wonder how many more chapters I'm going have to write to finish… Either way, I'm sure you'll read it. Remember to review, without one; it's really hard to find it within myself to continue.

I Love You 

Malon lifted up the tea cup to her lips and sipped at the amber liquid. She set back down the cup on its saucer and looked up at the cloudy sky. She was outside in Zelda's courtyard with the Princess herself having some tea on a glass table. The high stonewalls surrounded them and blocked the sun for most of the day, making it a comfortable place to be in. Zelda had a beautiful garden; many flowers bloomed and had a sweet fragrance.

"So, tomorrow is the big day isn't it Malon?" Zelda said as she set down her cup of tea. "Think your ready to be married?"

"I don't know. I just wished Maxi let me help in the planning of our wedding. That's all I really want, he's just so commanding." Malon retorted.

Link walked into the garden. He went over towards the two women. He bent down and gave Zelda a kiss and sat down in the empty chair. "How are you Malon?"

"I'm good. Link, have you seen Vincent?" Malon asked.

Link and Zelda looked at each other. "Actually I haven't, he seemed to have disappeared."

"Oh, I just hope he keeps his promise to me. It really means a lot to me." Malon said quietly.

"What promise?" Zelda asked inquisitively

"He promised me that he would be there at my wedding. Since no one has seen him since the last time I talked to him, I'm just wondering if he will keep it."

"Malon, I'm pretty sure that he will. He hasn't broken his word ever." Link assured her. "He'll be there."

"I sure hope so Link." Malon said. "I ought to go home, still a lot to do before tomorrow."

"Ok Malon, take care." Link said.

"Be good." Zelda said with a smile.

Malon smiled back at them and exited the courtyard. Being Zelda's best friend made Malon come back to the castle a lot. This caused a blue print to the entire castle to be etched into her mind, so she knew her way around. The person who built the castle had a complicated mind, for the castle itself was complicated in design. One corner could lead you to the same passageway you were before without much of a thought.

Once outside, Malon took her time walking back. She kept on looking at the butterflies that constantly fluttered in the little field near the castle. She smiled and continued into the market.

Malon remembered that this was where she met Vincent for the first time. That day was when they became close friends, and later on, they became more although neither of them noted it.

A pair of hands covered Malon's eyes as she was reminiscing.

"Guess who." Whispered someone playfully in her ear.

At once she knew who it was. She pried off the hands and turned around to see a smiling Vincent. "Vincent! Where were you for these past few months?"

Vincent took her hand and started walking with her toward the ranch. "Well, Malon, to tell you the truth, I have been home. Today I felt like going over to the castle and I saw you and here we are now."

Malon chuckled a bit. "Sure know how to live up the life Vincent. We have been missing you though, Link, Zelda, and me."

They crossed the wooden drawbridge and entered the vast field.

"Well, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to get up from bed in the morning."

"Are you going to get up tomorrow?"

"Uhhhh…what's tomorrow?" Vincent said.

Malon stared angrily at him. "Please don't tell me you forgot."

"You overreact to much." Vincent said coolly. "Of course I know your wedding is tomorrow and, like I promised, I'll be there."

Malon sighed. "Thank you, that really means a lot. I hope the Goddesses have a nice girl for you."

Vincent felt saddened by this, but he hated showing that side. "Well, how's Maxi?"

"Maxi is ok."

Vincent was perplexed by her answer. A simple 'ok'? They finally reached the entrance to the ranch. Malon turned to Vincent and Vincent turned to Malon.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Malon said.

Vincent bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Malon bushes uncontrollably as his lips left her cheek. "Yeah, tomorrow."

Vincent left Malon and started his way back to his house in Kakiriko. He walked along the path in silence but his head was buzzing with thoughts. He was questioning his own feelings towards the beautiful redhead he just left behind. He entered the village, continued straight for a few minutes, then turned left, and then up the stairs.

Vincent looked at the huge pile of lumber over near the natural wall down below. Something big was going to be built, most likely a much needed inn. He shrugged and continued toward his house.

He walked up to the two-storied house. As he was turning the doorknob, a group of men surrounded him. On of them was heavily muscled and held a large, blunt object in hand. Vincent turned around but was knocked out by the man.

The next day was a most beautiful day. The sun shone intensely in the sky and few clouds strewn the sky. It was the perfect day for a wedding between two people and it was. Many people were eager to attend the wedding of the lord of the south and the ranch girl from central Hyrule.

Malon was getting ready for the hour of the wedding all day. Max's servants had transformed her into the well-known image of a Lord's soon to be wife.

She sat and looked at herself in the mirror. Malon hoped everything would go all right for the wedding. She sighed and picked up the veil and draped it over her head. One of Maxi's servants came in her room and summoned her to the temple. She got up from the chair, letting her wedding dress fall to the ground and gave a final look at the mirror.

Vincent groaned and rolled over on the hard floor. His eyes adjusted themselves to the darkness and he soon noticed that his arms and legs were bound with rope. He sat up and wondered what happened to him and where he was. The same man stepped from the darkness with Vincent's swords in hand.

"Awake now are we?" he asked mockingly. "Make yourself comfortable because you wont see light till we feel like lettin' ya go."

"Why?" Vincent said angrily.

"Paid not to let you go. Sit tight till we decide what to do with ya."

"And you didn't kill me before why?" Vincent asked.

"We are not suppose to. Lucky bastard you are, we would've sliced that redhead of yours before you had time to turn around." The thug kicked Vincent square in the stomach. Vincent gasped for breath on the ground. "Better not ask any more questions."

Vincent lay on the dirty ground as the thug loomed over him. The brute bent down and grabbed a fistful of Vincent's hair. He lifted his head a few inches from the ground. "Stay down lil bitch before you get yourself hurt." The thug let go of the red hair.

Vincent's anger escalated to an immeasurable fury. He once again felt power surge through his veins. The red aura surrounded him once more. With newfound strength he snapped the ropes that bound him and got swiftly to his feet.

"What the hell!" The thug said and drew one of Vincent's swords. With it in hand, he raised it above his head and brought it down on Vincent.

Vincent raised his left arm and blocked the hit. The terrified thug stared directly into the eyes burning with fury. Vincent grabbed the man's arm and nearly broke the bone.

"Think I'll take my sword back." Vincent said as he relinquished his sword from the thug's grasp. He then threw down the man onto the dirt floor. He picked up his second sword and the sheath and walked toward the barely noticeable door. Any other men inside the building with him let him go without any hassle.

Vincent walked outside to find himself right out side the spider house he heard so much about. The red aura died down and then glanced up at the sky. His eyes widened in shock as he figured out that it was day of Malon's wedding. Quickly he started running toward the castle.

Link held Zelda's hand as they walked toward the Temple of Time. Her head laid on his shoulder while they walked together. They passed the vines that went up the wall and Zelda remembered how Link told her that that was the way he was able to get pass through the gate.

"Remember the first day we met Link?" Zelda asked.

"Of course I remember that day Zelda" Link said. "That day was the beginning of our destiny."

"You were so cute as a child." Zelda said playfully.

Link smiled embarrassedly. "I wasn't the only one."

Together, they walked through the castle market and made it to the Temple of Time. Being that this was the only real place of worship in that part of Hyrule, traditional wedding were held in it. Link and Zelda entered its sacred walls and sat down at the front row of the benches set up for the occasion. After a few more minutes, the wedding started. Maxi waited at the end of the aisle and soon the musicians started playing as Malon and her father appeared at the beginning.

Malon had a heart time keeping her mind on what was happening. As soon as she reached the end, the priest appointed to their wedding started. His voice was droning, which made Malon's mind and eyes wander. She looked around the room, noticing all the different people that had shown up. Then she noticed Link and Zelda in the front row. They gave her a smile.

Malon though how happy they were. Those two were perfectly made for each other. Then at once she noticed that Vincent wasn't in the room. She was really angry at him at that one moment. How could he forget that day of all days?

Just then, the closed doors opened up with a bang and there standing at the threshold was Vincent. Out of breath and trying to catch it, Vincent started down the aisle towards his seat. Everyone had their eyes on him, even Maxi's whose eyes were burning. He couldn't believe that he was able to come to the wedding.

Vincent sat down next to Link and Zelda at the front row.

Zelda gave him a dirty look. "Where in the name of the great Goddesses were you?"

"Sorry, I was tied up." Vincent said. "Here now aren't I?"

"As I was saying," the priest said. "Do you Maxi, take Malon as your wife?"

"I do." Maxi said without any hesitation.

"And do you, Malon, take Maxi as your husband?"

Malon looked back at the crowd once more. This time, Vincent's passionately red eyes were in the sea of blue and brown. "I…" Once again she looked back and saw Vincent with a single tear run down his cheek. "I cannot."

Everybody in the room let out a gasp.

Malon turned to Maxi. "I'm sorry, I cannot marry someone that I do not love."

"Excuse me? Malon, I'm afraid that you are not aware of what you are saying." Maxi said.

Malon shook her head. "No, Maxi, I'm sorry but I will not marry someone I do not love."

Maxi grabbed her arm. "You have to say I do."

In that instant, a blade was right under his chin. He followed the steel to the hand of its wielder.

Vincent held his sword firmly in his hand. "Let her go."

"You! You weren't even supposed to be here today." Maxi released his grip and drew out his sword. A sword made for someone like him, gold hilt with jewels encrusted in it. "Suppose you could take me?"

Maxi lunged out at Vincent. Not even remotely surprised, Vincent deflected the clumsy attack. Everyone in the temple started evacuating leaving the dueling two while Malon, Link, and Zelda watched.

Maxi swung his sword around blindly. No attacks came close to inflicting harm to Vincent. Panting hard, Maxi was nearly beaten without having a hand laid on him. Vincent watched Maxi with his red eyes.

"Face it, you're done." Vincent said.

"No…" Maxi panted, "It is you, who is done."

With his remaining strength, Maxi charged at Vincent. Maxi raised his sword and brought it back down at Vincent. Quick as before, Vincent not only blocked but the impact of the clashing swords sent Maxi's flying away from his grasp.

"As I said before, you are finished here. Just go back to your castle Maxi, before you get hurt."

Maxi was shocked at how things were going for him. He knew he lost now and there wasn't anything else he could do. Maxi went over and picked up his sword. "Fine, I'll leave. Hope you burn in hell." Maxi walked and exited the temple.

Vincent sheathed his sword. He looked up to see the spectators watching him, all three sets of blue eyes. Vincent sighed and walked over to the trio. He passed Link and Zelda and went right to Malon. He stopped in front of her, both of them looking at each other. One more second passed until Vincent embraced Malon.

"Vincent?" Malon asked in wonder. She felt safe in his arms, knowing he will protect her from anything.

"Malon, I'm sorry for the way acted towards you before. And, I'm also sorry for anything else I might do in the future. You are the most kindhearted person I met and should never deserve anything bad to happen to you. For that moment that you were going to marry Maxi, I thought I was going to lose you forever."

Malon never saw Vincent express his emotions like this before.

Vincent pulled away a bit, enough so that they were able to see each other's eyes again. "I love you." Vincent leaned closer and gave her a passionate kiss. She closed her eyes and accepted his kiss. To her, it seemed like time stopped just for them. Vincent broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.

Malon, deep down, loved him back. She never said anything about it and never thought much about it, just like him. There wasn't anyone else she rather be with.

"Vincent, I love you too." Malon said. This time, she kissed him with the same passion.

A/N: Wow…Review dammit!


	12. It Was Obvious

A/N: Next Chapter! Enjoy!

It Was Obvious 

Dark clouds filled the skies. Even with that gloom in the air, Malon still had her spirits high. All morning while she was doing her chores, she pranced around the ranch casually humming a tune.

Ingo scratched his head in wonder as he saw the young woman. As he tried to figure out what was wrong with her, the ranch house door opened.

Talon looked up at the dark skies. "Looks like it gonna rain today."

"Talon, is there something wrong with your daughter?" Ingo asked.

Talon's eyebrow rose. "What do you mean?"

"I understand she didn't marry Lord Maxi, but why is she this happy about that?"

Talon gave a hearty laugh. "Well Ingo, she may have called it off with Maxi but she had another person with a heart for her. Vincent, owner of that silver horse over there, finally said that he loves her."

"You knew he did."

"It was obvious."

Malon finished her chores at last as she finally had the stables ready for the horses incase it rained. From outside, she heard her name called out. Hoping it was going to be Vincent, Malon hurriedly wiped her hands and called Silver to her side. She went outside to see two pairs of blue eyes looking at her.

"Zelda, Link, What are you two doing here?" Malon asked. Silver went off and began chasing cuccos.

Zelda smiled. "Well, we wanted to know how _he _was treating you."

"Where is Vincent by the way?" Link asked.

Malon frowned a bit. "He hasn't come over today." She gave them a smile. "I'm sure he's coming soon."

"Wonder why he hasn't? I seen him in the market earlier today, but he disappeared before I got to reach him." Link said.

"We could go see if he is at his house." Malon said.

"Why not?" Zelda asked. "We haven't anything better to do."

"I can finally see where the scarlet fighter lives." Link said. "We'll wait for you outside."

Malon said good-bye to her father and Ingo and gave a talking about chasing cuccos to Silver. Finished with that, she exited the ranch. Once outside, she, Zelda, and Link started on the dirt road for Vincent's house in Kakiriko village.

Malon was a couple of steps ahead of Link and Zelda. With no sun, the day was chilly and Zelda kept close to Link.

"Link, do you really think that Vincent should be trusted. Now more than ever that he has fallen in love with Malon?" Zelda asked.

"Zelda, are you ok? You were the one who wanted them to be together and now you feel that Vincent can't be trusted? He fought by my side and helped try to get rid of Ganondorf. He hasn't given us any reason not to trust him."

"I know all that. It is just that Malon is my best friend. You know that Link, so I don't want anything bad happening to her. Vincent kind of just popped out of nowhere."

"Look, Zelda, Vincent loves her. He'll never hurt her."

"Hey, Link, Zelda, come her fast." Malon said up ahead.

The two walked quickly to catch up to Malon. When they finally reached her, they noticed what she wanted them to see. A person, wearing a black, hooded cloak, was lying in the middle of the road. Link went closer and tried to examine them.

"Unconscious." Link said. He carefully slid his arms under the cloaked figure and lifted them up. "Let's get to Vincent's."

The trio walked swiftly toward Kakiriko village. They walked up the stairs and entered the village. Not many people were doing anything outside. A couple of workers were still working on the new inn but other than them, it was desolate. Malon pointed to the house near the gate and then they made their way toward it.

Malon reached the door of the two-storied house and knocked on it.

"Oh, no ones home." Malon said disappointedly.

"Malon, we are in Hyrule. No one has locks on their doors. Even if they do they don't use them unless they have treasure. Just turn the knob and open the door." Link said.

"Right, forgot that." Malon said. She reached out and turned the knob.

The door opened up and they entered Vincent's house. Vincent's first floor was large. The entire floor was basically a giant room. The living room, kitchen, and dining room flowed into each other. His house was nicely furnished but the one flaw was that Vincent wasn't neat. Books, scrolls, and pens were strewn about the house. A large cauldron was brewing in the kitchen.

"Looks like you got a scholarly type Malon." Zelda said.

Link went over to the couch and laid the person out in it. He took a deep breath and then sat down in one of the chairs near the couch. "This guy is a mess."

"Wonder where he could be." Malon said.

"When someone walks into their house with the door open and people just doing nothing, he has to ask himself, what kind of friends does he know." Said the familiar voice from the threshold.

"Vinnie!" Malon yelled out as she heard his voice. "You didn't come visit me today."

Vincent bit into an apple. "Well, I did stop by the ranch but your dad said you came here. So, what's with this girl on my couch?"

"Girl?" Link asked.

Vincent chuckled as he shut the door behind him. He bit into his apple again and made his way to a chair. "You guys didn't notice? Thought it was obvious. Guess I have to keep my unwanted guests…since one of them is my girl."

"Wait a minute, how come Link can't tell if it's a girl but you can." Malon said, eyeing Vincent suspiciously.

"I know what you're getting at Malon and I can assure you that…ummm…well…it was obvious."

A loud thunder crack was heard from outside. Little raindrops splashed onto the windows. Vincent got up from his seat and hurried upstairs.

"Weird." Malon said.

Link noticed a small box on the seat Vincent was sitting on. He made his way and took it from its resting place. Making sure that Malon and Zelda weren't looking at him, he opened it up to see a golden ring in it.

"Excuse me." Link said and started for the stairs.

He made it to the top and noticed the open bedroom door. He made his way inside to find Vincent closing a window.

"Nearly didn't make it." Vincent said as he closed it shut.

Link made his way closer to Vincent. He calmly held up the box in front of both of their faces. Vincent started searching his pockets and then sighed.

"Mind telling me what are you doing with a ring." Link said coolly.

"You see Link…that ring is the ring that supposed to…ain't it a cool ring. Trust me that ring wasn't cheap but I'm sure that…" Vincent stuttered around.

"Just tell me. We have been through a lot together."

"Look Link, that ring is for when I ask…"

"Malon."

"Her, to…well, you obviously know. I know your thinking that I may be fast but…just so you know, I'm not asking her now. I'm not sure when I'm going to ask. I just want to have it ready for when I do ask her."

Link put down the box and placed it in Vincent's hand. Vincent placed it back into his jacket's pocket. Vincent looked back up and was eye to eye with Link.

"Promise me that you will never hurt her. That you would let nothing hurt her. She has been a good friend to me since I was young."

"Promise Link. You can trust me, remember, I helped fight Ganondorf. Not even an angel can make me break that promise. Come on, let's get back down to the girls."

Malon looked into the insides of the brewing cauldron. She searched for a spoon. Malon found one lying not to far and dipped it into the cauldron. She took some of the stew out and tasted it.

"So, how is it?" Zelda asked from behind Malon.

"Taste delicious. Wonder if I can stay for dinner." Malon retorted.

"We have to with this weather."

"What are you two mischievous girls doing?" Vincent said coming down the stairs. "That is for dinner."

"When did you learn how to cook?" Malon asked. "You couldn't before."

"That was before, I learn things over time." Vincent explained.

The person on the couch stirred. Soft groans were heard as they struggled to sit up. The person sat up on the couch and rubbed their head that was still hooded. Link made his way down the stairs and noticed the waking figure. He made his way to the chair next to the couch.

"Are you ok?" Link asked.

The person pulled down their hood to reveal themselves. Long, golden blonde hair flowed out. She blinked her navy eyes and smiled. "Yes, thank you. What happened to me?"

"We found you collapsed in the middle of the road. We're hoping you tell us." Link said. "First off, though, I'm Link."

"My name is Lyndis Knightly." She responded.

A/N: Yeah, I'm cutting it off there. Now you got to wait till I get the next chapter up to see what happens. Bwahahahaha! Yes sir, next chapter.


	13. My Brother

A/N: I know you guys must've hated being cut off right there and then but now you get to read more. So sit down and be happy.

My Brother 

"Tell us Lyndis, why were you all the way here in this part of Hyrule?" Vincent said as he came and sat down next to her.

"I was for two reasons." She said. Lyndis looked away and down at the floor. "I'm trying to find someone."

"Who?" Link asked.

"My brother?" She answered.

"How were you separated, if you don't mind telling us?" Vincent asked.

She shook her head. "When we were both babies, we were separated from each other. My mother took my brother and my father took me. I'm not sure why it happened but I think it had to do with the war. My father was alive only long enough to take me to an orphanage. The only thing I have left is this locket." Lyndis reached around her neck and a small, heart shaped locket from her cloak.

"That reminds me of a story someone told me." Zelda said from behind the couch.

"It does cause it almost like me. My mother escaped with me from the war to put me in possession of the Great Deku Tree and the Kokiri. She also died soon after." Link said.

"Have to say that they do share some of the same qualities." Vincent said. "You said you had two reasons, what was the second?"

"Lately…" Lyndis hesitated. "No, I can't tell you, I shouldn't be here this long." She stood up and started for the door. "Thank you for saving me but I have put you all in great danger."

"Something is going on outside." Malon said as she gazed out the mirror.

Vincent and Link rushed to the windows to see a group of dark armored men walk into town. The rain having little affect to them, they continued their way toward Vincent's house.

"Left my sword." Link said to himself.

Vincent gave a faint smile. "And I thought today was going to be boring."

"No, stop, I can't let you take those men on." Lyndis said as Vincent said those words. "They have been chasing me for a while and no matter what, they keep coming back."

"Not this time they wont." Vincent said as he moved Lyndis from the door and walked outside in the rain.

Everyone watched through the open door as the men neared Vincent. Vincent, with that same smile, just combed his hair back and stood waiting, taking a bit of his apple.

The biggest of the group halted the others and walked up to Vincent. He towered over Vincent. It seemed that Vincent might have a problem with him.

"Give us the girl." He said in a cold, hard voice.

"We got three, want to come and take your pick?"

"If you value your life, you will give us the golden haired one."

"Got two of those." Vincent said. "How about you go back so no one gets hurt?"

The dark knight reached behind his back and drew a large claymore. "A final warning: Give us the girl or take your last breath."

"Mmmm, don't like those options." Vincent tossed the apple away. "Tell you what," He drew one of his blades. "You have to get through me and that aint easy."

Angered, the armored knight swung down his claymore with a devastating force at Vincent. The large sword left a crack in the ground but no blood was spilled. Vincent was a few inches away from where the claymore struck.

"Vile little cretin. You dare make a fool of me? One of Ganondorf's Dark Knights." He said. He swung it back up and then rushed toward Vincent with his claymore positioned as a spear.

Vincent waited and deflected the attack off toward the left. The knight, now more infuriated, started swinging it left and right at Vincent. With relative ease, Vincent managed to dodge each attack. Vincent jumped back and took his sword in both hands. The dark knight did the same with his massive claymore. Together, they started running toward each other and then clashed their swords together.

In a struggle of strength, Vincent was holding his own against the knight and his brute strength. They looked fiercely at each other. The two were locked in the power struggle; neither made an effort to break it.

Vincent smirked. In a blink of an eye, he drew his second sword and slashed at the knight. That broke their struggle with the dark knight holding his breastplate. He used his claymore as support as he fell to one knee. Vincent calmly walked up to the knight. His helmed head looked up at Vincent as he embraced his fate.

The head rolled away from the body and vanished into black smoke. The body, lifeless, fell and it too turned to smoke. Vincent sheathed one of his swords and looked to the rest of the knights.

"Any on ya'll want a try at me?" Vincent said.

The entire group came at him with their claymores and falchions. Vincent was soon surrounded in black smoke making it hard to see anything.

"I had no idea Vincent was so skilled with a sword." Zelda said.

"Vincent's style is more defensive. He evades and counters but rarely does an outward attack unless the situation is in his favor." Link explained. "A fight with a swordsman with that style is hard to win against. He studies fighting styles in hoping of finding ways to counter them. Vincent is able to take each advantage and disadvantage of the style of his rival, and use it to his advantage. That means Ganondorf was able to keep up with Vincent and not be obvious in his attacks, meaning he's more dangerous."

"Guess fellow swordsmen have an innate ability to comprehend one another." Malon said. "Anything else you would like to say about my Vinnie?"

Link smiled. "Vincent has mastered a very complex sword style. He has learned everything about all other styles so he is indeed a challenge to fight against."

The black smoke started to clear and Vincent stood there in the pouring rain. He sheathed both of his swords and walked back to his house. Everyone made way for him as he entered his house. Two steps in and Vincent hesitated. He gave a loud sneeze.

Malon started giggling.

"I suppose there is something that is funny about me getting a cold fighting in the rain?" Vincent said, staring at Malon.

Malon smiled at him. "Don't you remember? This was how our first day was when we met each other. You were in the rain and when I met you, you couldn't stop sneezing."

Vincent smiled. "That's something, I need to go up and change." Vincent went toward the stairs and climbed them.

Zelda closed the door and stared at Lyndis. "Is it really Ganondorf who is after you?"

She nodded. "You see, I put you all in danger for me being here."

"That wouldn't have mattered. Ganondorf want me more than anybody." Link said. "Why is it though he is after you?"

"It all started when I relinquished a village from his grasp south of here. Not two months ago it was. I saw him take a look at me and then he sent his dark knights for me."

"You got to be kidding me…" Vincent said as he came down the stairs with a dry black shirt and pants. "I need to know, how were you able to help the village out?"

"I may not look it, but I can wield a sword." Lyndis answered.

The rain started to fall harder. Although there wasn't any thunder, the rain itself made it nearly impossible to do much of anything outside. Malon gazed out through the window watching the raindrops hit it. The sun was absent for most of the day but she could tell it was about time for it to set.

"Something wrong Malon?" Vincent asked.

Malon shook her head. "No, nothings wrong. Vincent, when can we eat dinner? I haven't eaten much today."

Vincent turned to the others, "Dinner is in five minutes! Get yourselves washed up for it!" He turned back to Malon, "Soon."

Everyone washed themselves up and soon enough dinner was served. Luckily, Vincent made enough of that stew to feed everyone. It was still a shock that Vincent was able to cook like a professional in such a short time. Everyone had a good time eating. Lyndis was able to fit right in with the close friends almost like she were always there with them. Dinner was coming to an end and everyone just sat at the table talking with each other.

Vincent sneaked away from the table. He made his way over to Link's seat and grabbed Link's hat. Laughing, Vincent placed it on his head. "So guys, how do I look?"

Zelda laughed. "It's so funny. Vincent, just give back the hat."

Smiling, Malon stared at Vincent. "Green isn't your color."

Link finally snatched back his hat. "Get your own hat." He fitted it on his head. "Maybe a white one will match with you."

"I can't believe that you people act like this." Lyndis said restraining her laughter. "A princess, a ranch girl, and swordsmen should behave a little more decent."

"Times like these we should have fun." Vincent said.

"It's getting late." Link said, noticing the clock ticking toward 11.

"The rain still hasn't stopped?" Zelda asked in dismay as she peered through the window.

Malon turned to Vincent. "How many beds do you have?"

"Three, why?"

"Well, we can't really leave your house tonight." Malon said. "I guess we have to stay here for tonight."

Vincent nodded. He turned his attention to Link and Zelda. "So, guys, if you want to get to bed now, I'll show you my guest bedroom."

"Can you Vincent?" Zelda said. "I'm awfully tired."

"Might as well Vincent." Link said.

Vincent left Malon's side and started up the stairs. He waved for Link and Zelda and they followed him up. At the top, Vincent opened the door to the room beside the one Link found him in. He let Link and Zelda enter and then he did. There was a rather large bed with a bedspread with a blue and silver pattern. Two end tables were on each side and the bed faced two oak sliding doors.

"This is your room for tonight." Vincent said from behind them. "Not much except for the nice bed. I'm sure you want sleep wear and right there is a closet." He pointed to the sliding doors. "Don't worry, no one ever wore them, you see this house is my parents but they never used it."

"Thanks Vincent." Link said.

"You can go now." Zelda said with a smile. "Malon is probably worried about you."

Vincent exited the room shaking his head. He closed the door behind him and climbed back down the stairs.

"I'm sure you want a room too." Vincent said to Lyndis.

"Yeah sure." She replied.

Vincent walked around the stairs to a door underneath them. He opened it up to reveal another room. It had a slightly smaller bed with a dark blue spread and with little furniture except two end tables. It also had oak sliding doors. Lyndis walked into the room and turned back to Vincent.

Vincent sighed. "This is your room, there is a closet with whatever you need. None of the clothes have ever been worn."

"Goodnight." She said.

"Night." Vincent said.

He turned around and walked out of it closing the door behind him. He noticed Malon sitting on the couch by herself. Vincent walked toward the couch and sat down next to her. She smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't go earlier to visit you." Vincent said.

"It's ok. All that matters is that I'm with you now."

"Tired?"

She nodded her head that was still on his shoulder.

"Come on." Vincent said as he took her hand and helped her off of the couch. He led her upstairs and entered the room that was by itself.

Vincent opened the door and led her inside. This room had an even bigger bed than the one in Link and Zelda's room. Its bedspread was made entirely out of silk and a deep red. One end table was located on the right side of the bed. It had a window that overlooked the village. A large dresser was on the opposite side of the room. The room also had another door.

"You'll take my room. There is a walk-in closet behind that door, I'm sure it has something for you." Vincent said.

Malon went over and sat down on the bed. She rubbed her hands over the spread. "Where will you sleep?"

"I'll take the couch." Vincent went over to the door. "Good night sweetheart."

"Vinnie, wait." Malon said.

"Yes?"

"Vincent, can you tell me more about yourself. I love you but I really don't know anything about you before coming here."

"So that was bothering you. Sure, first thing in the morning I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"No Vincent, I want to know now." Malon said, staring into his eyes.

"…Sure." Vincent walked over and sat by Malon once again. "Where to start… Well, Malon, before anything, my full name is Vincent Dante Aegis."

"Aegis? Isn't that the name of the new inn?"

"Aegis Inn? Yeah, known all over Hyrule as a great inn. Lets see…Aegis brand weapons, Aegis ships, whatever. You see Malon, my father runs the Aegis business."

"That would mean that you're actually more that you let on."

"Technically I don't really hide that I'm rich and heir to the business but I don't really go out and tell. Anyways, me being rich, I have been taught by all these scholars and trained in all types of physical sport to become a good president once my father hands it over to me."

"So how come you don't act like a spoiled rich boy?" Malon said with a little giggle.

Vincent smiled at that. "Cause I hated being rich. I sometimes use it for my advantage, like getting your dad to accept Elliptus so late but I never got to have any friends while I was young. My brother and sister did since they weren't pushed as hard as me. So one day, I was about 18 at the time, I said to my family during dinner that I would be leaving to do everything I always wanted to do."

"A brother and sister? How are they?"

"You can say that they are ok people. My sister is a little too much of a spend thrift and my brother is nearly an opposite of me. Now my father and I can't get along, we are just too different. My mother is nice, she'll love you."

"So how long has it been?"

"Nearly two years. I miss them, even my dad."

"Are you going back soon?"

"Not yet." Vincent didn't speak for a few minutes and stood up. "It's getting late Malon, you should get some sleep."

"Actually Vincent, you don't have to go." Her face reddened. "I mean, this bed is big enough for both of us. Just no naughty thoughts Vinnie."

"None, I swear to the angel of truth."

A/N: You know what sucks? Having the bulk of this chapter done and not able to finish it due to no power. Hurricane Wilma hit and I had no lights for a solid 6 days. I'm glad to have power back, now the story can continue. Oh and review!


	14. Dawn of a New Day

A/N: So, want more huh? Can't blame you, good story right? Yeah, so for this chapter, I got some dream sequences going on. They're in italics, incase you have no damn clue why some text is. Hope you enjoy.

The Dawn of a New Day

_Malon wasn't in Vincent's bed anymore. She looked around to try to figure out where she was. As far as the eye can see where blue skies and a field of green grass. Hyrule Field wasn't as big nor did it just have nothing going on forever. Malon bit her bottom lip. She was frightened, she wanted for Vincent to be there with her._

_The grass rustled under someone's feet. Malon turned around to see someone a few meters away from her. From her position, she could see that they were clad in scarlet red armor that fit their body perfectly and nothing like the clunky armor worn by regular soldiers. Gold outlined every part of the armor and its design was pointier and jagged than normal armor. Through all of this, Malon still only noticed one thing; a pair of wings folded against their back._

_She watched from afar as the person walked calmly away from her. Malon wanted to go up and see whom it was but she couldn't._

Malon's eyes opened wide. She turned her head to look around and noticed she was back in Vincent's room. Vincent slept next to her with his arm around her. She snuggled closer to him but a thought kept her from going back to sleep. The angel knight had an air of familiarity to them, an air of protection and security. Something she always felt near her love.

Lyndis was lying on her side in bed. The faint clicks of the clock from the living room were all that could be heard. Lyndis was wide-awake, her eyes focused on the open locket held in front of her. The small locket held a picture inside of it. Two small babies with a touch of blonde hair on both of their heads were on one side of the open locket. On the other side, an inscription.

_My two little angels, Link and Lyndis_.

Lyndis snapped it shut and placed it on the end table. She rolled over to avoid looking at the locket. Deep inside, she felt a closeness to Link but she didn't want to say anything. She wanted to be sure before saying anything.

A small tear ran down her cheek, she finally found him.

_Zelda wandered around the area. As far as she could see were the bodies of Hyrule's army. Their blood mixed with the ground. Zelda stepped over the fallen warrior's bodies and tried to figure out what was happening._

_She heard steel clashing steel from behind her to find two people fighting each other. She walked toward them but stayed far enough so she wouldn't get caught up._

_It was a vehement fight, a dark fighter in black armor with large bat wings from his back against a light swordsman in golden and silver armor with angel wings on his back. Neither could land a blow, they seem to know each other's move before they made it. They fought for what seemed like hours until the demon made contact with the angel._

_The angel kneeled to the ground, hurt from the wound. The demon raised his large sword high above his head. The angel looked up at the sword before it came down._

Zelda sat up from bed. The sun peeked through the closed curtained window. Link was still asleep next to her. She rubbed her eyes and got up from bed. Zelda made her way to the closet and found a robe to put on. She quietly walked to the door and made her way downstairs.

"…yeah, so when I was little, my dad he made me run an enti…Zelda, nice to see you up. Guess all royalty must have that habit." Vincent said as he spotted Zelda from the stairs. Vincent was sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee cup in his hand, across from Malon.

Zelda took a seat at the table.

"Coffee?" Vincent asked.

Zelda nodded. Vincent got up and went to the counter to pour Zelda a cup. He came back and handed her it.

"You guys are kind of up early today." Zelda said as she sipped her coffee.

"I always wake up this early." Vincent said. "Guess you and Link are the only ones who need to sleep in for some reason." Vincent gave a playful wink.

"You are so dirty." Zelda said.

"You're the one who said it, not me Princess." Vincent said.

"What are you doing today Vinnie?" Malon asked, changing the subject.

"I'm already with you so other than that…" Vincent thought for a minute. "I don't know, something."

Malon laughed. "So without me, you have nothing to do?"

"Of course, you're my entire world."

"Awww, your still corny." Malon said. "But you're still sweet too."

"The dawn of a new day," Zelda said. "Yet you both still act like two little children in love."

"Holy shit!" Vincent said aloud and quickly put on his jacket that hung near the door. "I'm really sorry Malon but I have something to do. I'll meet you at your house later, ok?"

Vincent opened and shut the door as he walked out of his house.

"Weird." Zelda said. She stood up from the table. "I'm going to take a shower. I need to get back to the castle soon as possible."

"Wonder what Vincent had to do." Malon said to herself.

Malon, Lyndis, Zelda, and Link all sat around the giant table in the castle's dining room. As always, a nice selection of food was readily available for the dinner.

"This taste great, almost as good as Vincent's." Lyndis said.

"Guess we can all agree Vincent somehow managed to become a great cook." Link said.

Malon picked at her food while staring at it.

"Something wrong?" Zelda asked.

"Haven't seen Vincent since this morning." Malon said. "I guess I'm kind of worried."

"Malon," Link said. "I'm sure Vincent is on his way here right now. You know how he is able to find us anywhere and come when you want him to."

Malon gave a weak smile.

"Damn it's so cold outside." Vincent said as he came through the door, breathing into his hands, which were now in red gloves. "Glad it's so warm in here."

"What did I tell you Malon?" Link asked. "Where have you been Vincent?"

"Me?" Vincent took a seat next to Malon. "I had to take care of some errands and stuff. You see, my family is coming over in about a month or so."

"Really?" asked Link, Zelda, and Malon in unison.

"Yyyeah." Vincent responded. "That and I also heard rumors."

"About?" Link inquired.

"About our hiding friend. Main reason why I had to leave so early, to make sure it was true. I heard this from a traveler who said that an evil man had ransacked a village not far from Hyrule castle. So, I took Elliptus and went to see if it was true."

"Was it?" Link asked.

"Was is the keyword. Ganondorf was there in the village. Not anymore. He is going to make his move soon enough. Before anything, he has to make sure the odds are going to be in his favor. Last time, he didn't stop to think about me being the badass that I am. Now, he's going to make sure he is going to win."

"Link, this is getting to dangerous. We are going to need help." Zelda said.

"By the looks of what was left at the village, we are really going to need it. Ganondorf has something big, really big for us." Vincent added.

Link raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Ganondorf has more than a few people with him. I'm not talking about a gang, like those dark knights from before, more like a few hundred of them with him."

They all sat in silence to Vincent's words.

"This war, between good and evil, is coming to an end." Link said.

Vincent smirked. "With Link and I on the good side, we're making sure that good prevails. Just like always."

A/N: Aaaaaannnnd, chapter done. Will Ganondorf win? Will Link win? Will it be a really cool battle? Are these questions annoying you? Tune in next time! Oh, incase there isnt any italics because uploaded wrong, they are .


	15. Nearly Eternal

A/N: Apparently, Shinobi Kitten has a problem with me telling her to update. Last time I checked, cats couldn't become ninjas so… LOL. So anyways, another new chapter, hope you enjoy.

Nearly Eternal

Malon walked up the steps leading up to Kakiriko village. She hugged her jacket with the chilling wind blowing. Even though Vincent let Lyndis stay with him, she knew that it didn't matter. For the past month, Vincent and her have become even closer then they were before. She loved hearing moments of his childhood and adolescence.

She saw his house and a smile spread over her face. She couldn't wait to see Vincent's face. Malon wanted to surprise him today, making him take her out for a fun day.

The inn was finally complete and Malon saw a young woman, not much older than her, emerge from it. She wore revealing clothing to show off her curvy body but what really drew attention was her azure hair. She had long, cascading hair that curled neared the tip. Its color was azure, not a usual hair color. She started for Vincent's house.

Malon slowed her pace as she saw her knock at Vincent's door. She admitted to herself that the woman did indeed look lovely. Vincent opened his door and for a second, stared at each other. They finally broke that with a warm embrace.

"Clair?" Vincent let go of her. "It has been such a long time. You grown up."

"Nearly eternal." She said. "Glad your ok."

"I trust you've been well too." Vincent said.

"Well, I have. Everyone does miss you."

"Vincent?" Malon said as she walked up to the pair.

"Malon," Vincent smiled at her. "I'd like you to meet my baby sister, Clair."

Malon breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to Clair. "Nice to meet you." She noticed that Clair had azure blue eyes.

"Likewise. So I take it you're the girl my brother has fallen for. Can't say that I'm not surprised he chose a redhead." Clair said. "But what is a pretty girl like you doing with a spoiled brat like my brother."

"She's saying I'm spoiled, unbelievable." Vincent said. "So how is Alistor? Pain like always?"

"Come to the inn, we're all there. Show off, Malon was it, to father." Clair suggested.

"Oh, yes, come on Vincent." Malon said. "I want to meet your family."

"Fine." Vincent said.

Vincent took Malon's hand and led her to the inn. Even though his hand was gloved, she could tell he was a nervous. Clair was a few steps behind them. Vincent reached for the doorknob and turned it. He slowly opened the door but didn't go inside. Clair went in first and Malon stayed with Vincent.

"Something wrong Vinnie?" She asked.

"No, not really. Come on Malon." Vincent smiled at her and went inside.

Lyndis walked around the market. She hasn't been able to come here by herself so she could explore. Lyndis left Vincent's house earlier so she could.

Even though she tried to be more relaxed since she made her new friends, one thing still bothered her. She wanted to find out if Link was really the person she was looking for.

"Lyndis?" said a voice from behind her.

She turned around to see him. Link, slowly walking up to her. She noticed the physical similarities but that wasn't enough.

"Hi Link, where's Zelda?"

"She had to stay in the castle, royal duties. What about you? Why are you here in the market?" Link questioned.

"I felt bored. Link, mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you ever feel as if, like something was missing from your life." Lyndis struggled to find the words. "Like…"

"Actually, I did." Link responded.

"You…did?" Lyndis questioned.

"Yeah, not to seem forward but since you came I haven't felt that." Link said.

"I have to show you something." Lyndis reached behind her neck an unclasped her necklace. She then handed it to Link. "Open it up."

Link opened the locket to see the picture. He read the inscription. "You think that we really are…"

"Brother and sister." Lyndis finished.

He glanced back down at the picture. Link never thought of it before. Was Lyndis really his sister? They shared so many things yet it never crossed his mind. Almost as if he knew it were true from the start.

"This changes a lot of things." Link said.

"You don't doubt it?"

Link shook his head. "I know it's true Lyndis. Don't ask me how but I just do."

Night fell swiftly on Hyrule. Kakiriko village became devoid of the life it has during the day and only lights glowing through resident's windows lightened it. The inn had the most lights on celebrating its opening day.

Malon tried to muffle her laughs but it was impossible. She and Clair became real close and Clair decided to tell a few stories about Vincent's past.

"Look, Clair, the more you say, the more I'll say about your embarrassing moments." Vincent said, his face red.

"Ok, fine. Your no fun though." Clair said.

"What a charming young lady you are." Said a middle-aged woman, with auburn hair, that sat across from Malon.

"Thank you Mrs. Aegis." Malon said.

"Please call me Heather, dear." Mrs. Aegis said.

A man sat next to her. His dark, red hair was cut short. He had a solemn look on his face. "Tell us Vincent, what have you been doing all this time?"

"Just traveling Hyrule, Father." Vincent said.

Another person stepped into the room. A young man, looking only a little younger than Clair or Vincent walked in. Both his hair and eyes were jade green.

"Little brother! Haven't seen you in a while." Vincent said.

"Vincent, you have to stop calling me little. I'm not little anymore."

"Whatever Alistor." Vincent said.

The night went on with Malon getting even closer to Vincent through his family he had so long ago left. It became real night before Malon started to succumb to sleep. Her head leaned on Vincent's shoulder, waking up every time Vincent shook her to keep her from sleeping.

"I think I should get her to bed." Vincent said. "I'll see you when there's light out." He awoke Malon one more time and got up. "Take care Mom, Clair, Alistor, and…Father."

"See you Vincent." Clair said.

"Bye Brother." Alistor said.

Vincent led Malon outside and tried to make her walk.

"Can you carry me Vincent?" Malon asked. "I'm tired."

Vincent sighed. "Fine." He crouched down and Malon got on his back. "It's to dark for me to take you back to the ranch. You will have to stay at my place like you did last month, ok sweetheart?"

Malon nodded against his back. "It doesn't matter, I know you will always do what's better for me. You'll always protect me."

Vincent smiled. "I will, promise."

A/N: A few chapters left people. This story is coming to a close soon. Hoped you like this chapter, took me some time before I finally finished it. I'm going to get some Dr. Pepper so I can fuel myself. Catch ya'll later.


	16. It Is Time

A/N: Enjoy this, all I have to say now.

It Is Time.

"Are you sure you don't want it back?" Malon asked Vincent, his jacket being worn by her. They were both making their way back to the ranch but earlier that morning, it snowed. Heavily. So, being the guy that he is, Vincent gave Malon his jacket. "You look cold."

Vincent shivered. "Nnnnot at all Mmmalon. Wwwee're nearly ttthere anyways."

Together, they entered the ranch and Vincent hurried for the door. Before he could open it, a man opened it from he inside. He was skinny but tall man with a pointed, black beard.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. Zis zimply cannot do." He said in a foreign accent. He grabbed Malon and pulled her inside. Vincent tried to rush in but the man blocked him. "I'm sorry but I cannot let you in. I'm appointed by your parents to make sure their daughter-in-law will be a stunning beauty."

"She already is, now let me in!" Vincent said as he was trying to force himself in.

"Shush. I will not listen to you, someone who does not have a sense of true fashion. Leaving your old clothes behind in favor for a white trench coat. Although, relax I will make her even more of a beauty. Now stay out here." He said before shutting the door.

"Barely a day and my parents are already thinking of marriage." Vincent muttered to himself. "And it's freezing!"

Silver walked around the corner and appeared before Vincent.

"Hey Silver, haven't seen you in some time." Vincent said, trying to make the dog come closer. "Come on."

Silver looked up, toward south.

"What is it?" Vincent asked.

Silver walked up to Vincent. It sat on the cold snow and looked up at him with his yellow eyes. "Sir Vincent, I think it is time."

Vincent stared down at Silver. Vincent started to laugh. "First snakes, now dogs. I wonder where did I get this gift."

"Sir Vincent, this isn't a laughing matter. I am one of the three guardians of the Goddesses. I am able to communicate with the all inhabitants of the world, you cannot probably talk to any other canines other than myself." Silver said. He had a dignified voice, one filled with the courage to fight all evils. "Allow me to introduce myself."

"Your Silver, the dog that I gave to Malon the first time I met her." Vincent said. "What else is there to you?"

"Plenty more. You did find me as a pup and even gave me to the woman that you love. In fact, the Goddesses made it so that you would find me and bring me up. I am known as Fenrir the ninth, the tenth generation of the wolf clan that swore their loyalties to the Goddesses."

"I still find it hard to believe that you can talk. Why now Fenrir? Why are you now just starting to talk to me? Tenth generation but ninth Fenrir?" Vincent asked.

"My descendant was known as Braver. He named his son Fenrir and all other wolves of the bloodline are known as such."

"Ok, I get that. Kind of. But why talk now?"

"I decided that I should not reveal my identity to you before. I needed to see how things would unfold and now I see it has turned for the worst. Ganondorf is on his way here. Now. Look to the south and turn your gaze upwards."

Vincent looked up. Straining his eyes, he could see a dark storm far south. "I take it that's him and his army." He turned his attention back down. "Fenrir, I have to go and tell Link what's happening. At this rate, Ganondorf will be here by nightfall. Are you willing to listen to me one last time before you follow the Goddesses fully?"

"I already am. Tell me Sir Vincent, what is it that you want me to do?"

"I'm taking Elliptus, I want you to go and tell Malon what's happening. Make sure everyone in this ranch house gets inside the castle walls before the sun sets. Try to reach Kakiriko; my family is staying there. Tell as many people as you can to get inside those walls Fenrir."

Vincent never acted like this. Then again, a battle to determine the fate of the world can do that to somebody. Even somebody like Vincent, who usually takes things more calmly, at least more levelheaded.

"I'm sure the Goddesses are glad to have a knight such as yourself." Fenrir commented.

Vincent gave smirk. "I'm far from a knight."

Vincent made his way to the coral. Someone already released the horses into it. Galloping around it was his might steed. It noticed Vincent at the gate and galloped toward him. Unlike what usually happens, Elliptus calmly let Vincent touch his mane. Vincent noticed his horse was nervous but ready for what was set to come.

"Come on Elliptus." Vincent said. "Let's go."

Vincent mounted his horse. Even if it was cold and freezing, there wasn't anything more important to Vincent then to make it to Link. He kicked his horse and off went Elliptus. Its speed was remarkable.

High above, the scarlet bird soared. It hovered above Vincent and matched the horse's speed.

A/N: Sorry guys but I have to stop there. Short I know but it's leading up to something I know you will like.


	17. The Goddesses' Knights

A/N: As of last chapter, all other stories were put on hold. Right now, I have a compulsive desire to write the rest of this story. If it goes well, I could end up finishing it up soon. Look forward to some fast updates. But remember, no promises.

The Goddesses' Knights

Link drew the Master Sword from its stone pedestal. He softly touched its luster blade with his hand and grasped its blue hilt.

"I hope that this is the last time I ever have to use this." He said.

"I do too." Zelda said from behind him. She had been there since he opened up the door of time again for this battle. She closed the gap between them and kissed Link. "I love you."

"I love you too." Link responded. "Zelda, this isn't our last time we see each other. I will come back victorious."

"I know, I know deep down that you will." Zelda said.

"Zelda, Link, what's happening?" Malon asked as she walked into the temple. Promised by the foreign designer, she looked even more stunning than before. She wore a long, magenta dress and her hair was in curls. "First Silver comes into the house and starts talking and then all of Hyrule is at the castle."

Link looked away gravely. "Malon, Ganondorf has finally made his move and that leaves us at check. One more and then it's check mate for us. Right now, I'm going to make sure that wont happen. Where is Vincent?"

"I don't know." Malon said.

Vincent walked toward the temple. He had a fierce look in his eyes. Vincent looked up to see the scarlet bird let out a call with its beautiful voice. It swooped down and landed upon his shoulders. For the first time, Vincent managed to get a good look at the bird. It wasn't a small one but no great owl either, almost weightless on his shoulder and powerful in its composure. Its feathers made a crest on its head. It golden eyes stared at him.

"I though about this for a long time." Vincent said. "I think I should name you. How about Blaze?"

The bird looked at him with an agreement.

"Vincent!" called out a woman's voice from behind him.

He turned to see his sister and brother running up to him. Clair carried a halberd and Alistor carried with him a sword. Both of them had tunics in their colors.

"What is it?" Vincent asked. "I hope your not thinking of fighting. I'm not going to allow that."

"But Fenrir cam to us and see that we should. Besides, you need us." Clair said. "We are your siblings, it's in our blood."

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"Vincent," Alistor said. "You know us. You know what we're capable of accomplishing."

"True, but I also know that neither of you have any experience. Those weapons you carry act different in a real fight. Just go find mother, you'll be safe."

"We are just as good as you brother, if not better. You left us so you have no idea how good we are now. We are going to fight along side you no matter what you say."

Vincent sighed in defeat. There was no way for him to change their minds. He continued up to the temple with them following him. He grasped the doors that closed the temple and opened them up.

The doors swung open and Link saw Vincent and his brother and sister walk in. Lyndis had already come in before and was prepared for battle. She was his sister after all, they share the same swordsman bloodline.

Link eyed the bird perched on Vincent's shoulder but decided against it to ask about it. "Come on Vincent, let's get outside. The army of Hyrule is situated out there but they aren't going to be enough."

Vincent nodded. "I know what you mean. How about I take the hundred thousand and you just focus on getting o Ganondorf."

"And let you have all the fun?" Link asked. "Seriously though, let's get out there."

Everyone inside started his or her way out. Malon stared at the stones and noticed when they began glowing.

"Look everyone, those stones."

Each of them began to glow in their color. A small figure materialized inside before they grew out of the stone. Three beautiful women dresses in white robes stood by the stones, already full-grown. One had red hair and eyes, the second had blue hair and eyes, and the third had green hair and eyes.

"If it isn't the Hero of Time sisters." The one with red hair said. "Seems we're on time after all."

"And there are our Knights." The one with green hair said. "But where our the legendary creatures?"

"Not to be disrespectful or anything," Vincent said. "But who the hell are you three?"

"Honey, I think you should be careful with what you say." Malon said.

"You got to be kidding me, they cant be…its impossible…I'm not believing it."

"Believe it Vincent Dante Aegis, Goddess Knight of Power. I am Din, your giver of power." The redhead, who apparently is Din, said.

"Goddess Knight?" Vincent asked.

"You see Vincent," Nayru started. "You and your brother and sister are the descendants of our first three angels. They were known as our Knights, always willing to do our request. You have inherited the wisdom we imbued them with."

"We can't forget about Link Knightly, sisters." Farore said.

"Oh yes, Link, Hero of Time." Din said. "Our chosen leader for the knights and Hyrule. Full of devotion, zealous, and our power."

"Strange how he has a sister though. None of the others had a twin." Farore said.

"I know this is a huge moment right now." Vincent said. "But right now we have a war to win."

"How enthusiastic we are." Din said. "I'm glad that you are my Knight."

"I'm sorry Din, Nayru, Farore, but we really must go." Link said. "I know that Goddesses cannot intervene with mortals but I understand that you need to see how it will come to an end." He turned to Vincent and the others. "Zelda, Malon, stay here, with the Goddesses. Vince, come on, let's get this over with."

Link, Lyndis, Clair, and Alistor started to walk out of the temple. Vincent looked at Malon to find a worried look on her face. She kept her head down as he stared at her.

"What's the matter Malon?" Vincent asked.

"I don't want you to go." Malon said. "What if, what if you don't come back?"

Vincent lifted her head up. "Don't worry I will." He reached into his pocket and, still looking into each other eyes, slipped the ring on her finger. "I wouldn't tell a lie to my fiancé"

Vincent ran outside to meet up with Link. He crossed the wooden drawbridge and looked at the fires burning their way through the forest. The sun was slowly lowering itself down in the west.

"Alright," Link said as Vincent joined them in the field. "Raise the bridge!"

The drawbridge began its way up to close off the castle. Link held his sword tightly in his hand and flexed his arm that was bound to his Hylian Shield. Vincent began to stretch his arms and then took a deep breath.

"Link," Vincent said. "I wanted to tell you that I'm glad that I was able to meet you. You have been a good friend. But…"

"But?"

"I'd really like to, once this is all over, to find which one of us is the better swordsman." Vincent said. "You know, just to see."

"Yeah, that would be great. Same here Vince, you're a good friend too." Link responded. He turned to the army of Hyrule that was situated outside with them. Link had some of the better archers in the army positioned on top of the castle walls, ready to pick any enemy in their sites.

"Link, Link, over here." Said a voice from behind them.

Link turned to see Nabooru and her band of Gerudos walking toward them. A similar greeting was heard in the opposite direction. He turned to see Darunia and Ruto with their soldiers from their tribes.

"What are you all doing here?" Link inquired once they all managed to get close enough.

"Link, brother, we are the sages. Zelda told us of what was happening." Darunia said.

"So we all decided to come with our best warriors to aid in helping to defeat Ganondorf." Ruto said.

"What about the Kokiri?"

"Do not worry, I managed to get them all into Death Mountain. You know about the connection right brother? Saria was reluctant to go, she wanted to help but they are just too small." Darunia said.

Link chuckled. "True, but I was that small once too. Didn't I manage to unblock your cave and rid it of Dondongos?"

Darunia pounded his chest and then patted Link on the back with rock-breaking force. "That is true brother." He turned south to see the fires growing brighter and the smoke thicker. "They are almost upon us."

Vincent drew his swords. He closed his eyes for a minute and then the red aura radiated off of him. He turned his attention south as well. "I wish we didn't have to do this…all a waste of time. Ganondorf is going to lose and nothings going to change it."

"How do you that?" Link asked.

"It makes sense know," Vincent said. "It is that power from the Goddesses Link. I'm sure you and Clair and Alistor have it too. We are the Goddesses' Knights; we have powers we never knew we did. And now is the time we used them. We will know how to unleash it when it is time. I only have just scarped the true power they gave us Link."

Link knew Vincent spoke the truth. He looked down to the Triforce of Courage on his hand. It began to glow brightly until Link himself was glowing in a yellow aura.

"So this is how it feels. It's like nothing can hurt me." Link said.

Vincent frowned. "I wish that were true too, Ganondorf was no push over last time. We were pretty much equals and I'm sure he has just gotten stronger since last time. We're going to have to go at full power."

They all heard a maniacal laugh and focused their eyes toward the burning woods.

"Come on Ganondorf, to the settling of everything." Link muttered.

A/N: Can you imagine what's going to happen next chapter? It's coming soon to you so don't fret.


	18. Angels and Demons

A/N: New chapter, cool stuff happening in this one.

Angels and Demons

The soldiers situated at the top of the castle fell over. They landed on the grass with arrows sticking out of them. Link quickly noticed the hundreds of arrows flying at them. He turned to see Vincent cutting down the arrows aimed at him.

Link raised his shield to deflect the oncoming barrage and looked to see thousands of monsters running up to the castle with their weapons ready. The arrows stopped and Link started to charge toward his enemies.

He swung his sword and killed one of his demonic enemies. He continued his assault on Ganondorf's army but it didn't seem like it didn't matter if Link killed one or one thousand. The evil army seemed to be unlimited and no end of it was in sight.

But Link had another goal than to just defeat every moblin, he had to go after Ganondorf. If he could finish him off for good, then there wouldn't be a need to finish ever last of his army. But locating the King of Evil was no easy task for Link. The sea of warriors crashed into him, wave after wave.

Link blocked the club of the opposing moblin and counterattacked with a swing of the Master Sword. Its chest started to bleed as it died. Suddenly, the moblins around him separated as someone walked closer to Link. They formed a tight circle as the lone warrior slowly approached Link.

Link stared at his red, soulless eyes. They held no remorse or any life of its own. The figure combed back his silver hair with his black, gloved hand. He gave Link a smirk and drew a sword and shield from his back. He perfectly mirrored Link, right down to his stance.

"Hello there brother, long time no see huh?" he said mockingly.

"I have no brother. I thought I finished you off at the Water Temple, Dark," Link said.

"You thought wrong brother," Dark Link said.

Their swords clashed against each other. Designed to be an exact copy of Link, he knew all too well each move belonging to the Hero of Time. In their sword skills, both of them were equal. Neither of them could land a blow and could only succeed in blocking the other's attacks.

"Looks like another draw. How were you able to beat me last time?" Dark Link said as both of them had their swords locked with each other. "Magic? That other sword? The hammer? Can't remember exactly," Dark Link broke their contact with each other and jumped back. "Tell me, how do you plan on beating me this time?"

Link didn't have the answer to that question. He glared at Dark Link who only smirked at the angered Hero. Gripping his sword tightly, Link lunged once again at Dark Link. The evil puppet caught Link's sword with his. Through the sparking blades, Dark Link simply laughed. With a desperate descison, Link kicked him in the stomach and somersaulted backwards.

Moblins started yelling in pain to the left of them and both Links turned to see. A blur of white was seen as moblins began to fall. The few that remained coward in fear as everything stood still in time for a moment before they too, fell by some unseen blade. Jumping into the circle, Vincent sheathed one of his swords.

"Looked like you needed some help Link," Vincent said before he threw the other sword to Link.

Link dropped his shield and caught it. With that moment of distraction, he sliced his dark half in the middle. Unprepared for the attack, Dark Link met the same fate as all the moblins that stood in both warriors way. His lifeless body lay in front of Link before it was engulfed in black flames.

Link felt both of his swords attracting each other. He couldn't hold them apart for any longer before they embraced each other. In his hands, both swords began to share their power with one another and in a blinding flash they became one. Link marveled at the new sword that formed in his hands, a polished blade and purple hilt.

"Guess you really are the one that is able to combine them," Vincent said, looking at the sword Link held.

"So I was supposed to be the one who wielded this sword," Link said.

Vincent grabbed one of the swords from a fallen moblin. Vincent gazed at his new sword. Unimpressive to say the least, not as great as the Legendary Swords. Still, lost in his thought, Vincent didn't notice the moblin sneaking up behind him. Link placed the new sword on his back before he noticed the attacker. Before he was able to do anything, the moblin fell backward and withered in pain as a sapphire snake hugged it closely.

Vincent turned around to see the moblin still on the ground with a snake next to it. "If it isn't Sammy, sure glad I called out to you."

The snake nodded in acknowledgement. He hissed something to Vincent before heading off to join the battle.

"All three animals of the Goddesses are here, just like their knights," Vincent muttered to himself. He looked into the full moon. "What the hell does it all mean?"

Link and Vincent both heard a maniacal laugh and together they noticed Ganondorf walking up to them. It was then they realized that they weren't any more moblins around them. Ganondorf had a threatening demeanor, as one would expect if someone wore pitch-black armor and carried around a large sword.

"Hero of Time," Ganondorf said. He turned to Vincent, "And you, the holy knight chosen by Din herself. Do you both really delude yourselves in thinking that either of you could defeat me? Last time I was only using a fragment of my power." Large demonic wings unfolded from behind him, "This time, neither of you will be lucky to escape with your lives."

In a flash, both Link and Vincent were on the ground. Pain ran through their bodies. Ganondorf didn't even need to use his sword; his physical might was enough to take them both on. Both of their auras began to glow dull. They grunted as they struggled to get on their feet.

"Looks like he's gotten a little better since last time," Vincent said, strained.

"You sure you want to be here with me?" Link asked.

"I'm not gonna run," Vincent said. Together, they managed to stand up. Link's Triforce began to glow brightly before gold and silver armor was placed on him. Vincent looked up to see Blaze flying overhead. Giving a small smirk, Vincent was engulfed in fire. It died away to reveal red armor that was outlined in gold.

Link and Vincent, swords drawn, rushed toward Ganondorf. The king of Evil saw their attack and drew his massive sword to block them. Together, Vincent and Link attacked Ganondorf ferociously. Both were lightning quick and had earth-shattering strength. But with those abilities, neither of them could land a blow on Ganondorf. He was able to block each swing they made. Finally, both divine warriors were tired. Ganondorf took that for his advantage.

Ganondorf flapped his wings and bolted toward Link. He grabbed the Hero of Time by the throat and took off straight up with him. Ganondorf suspended Link high above the field and then began to descend at a terrifying speed.

Just before they hit the ground, Ganondorf leveled out and slammed Link into the ground instead. He floated down onto the ground. Vincent then charged in with two flaming swords but Ganondorf sidestepped and hit Vincent's back with the hilt of his sword.

Vincent sprawled on the floor. "A Knight chosen by the Goddesses yet you can barely fight me on your own. How pathetic," Ganondorf said. He grabbed Vincent's hair and lifted him from the ground, "Go and tell those Deities that I'm coming." He threw Vincent toward Hyrule castle.

The scarlet knight smashed through the drawbridge that kept everyone safe from the battle. Vincent landed hard on the stone floor of the castle. Many villagers crowded around him to see.

Vincent breathed heavily, his armor cracked and broken in many places. Both of his two swords were lost somewhere in the field. He struggled to get back up while everyone was looking at him.

"Get inside, anywhere!" Vincent yelled to them. "Now!"

People turned around but still kept their eye on Vincent. It wasn't everyday that someone can stand up after being thrown like a pebble. Vincent held his side as started to walk toward the bridge.

"Stop Vinnie," said Malon's voice from behind him.

"Malon, aren't you suppose to be inside the Temple?" Vincent asked, turning around. "How did you even know I'm out here?"

"The Goddesses conjured a looking window into the battle. Vincent, stop fighting, your hurt," Malon explained.

"I know," Vincent looked away. "But I have to keep going. I mustn't stop Malon, it's for your protection that I keep fighting. Link's out there and I'll be damned if he gets all the credit."

"Love is a horrid emotion," Ganondorf said as he flew through the whole Vincent made. He landed softly on the ground, "That is the thing, Vincent, that is keeping you from being as powerful as me. Think about it, the Triforce of Power came to me and you are the Knight of Power, correct? We are the ones chosen by Din to use her power. You manage to keep that power at bay by your love for this wench."

"Don't call her that," Vincent replied. Emotions inside him boiled. His eyes started to glow a bright red, "Or else, I'll swear I'll break you in two." Fire engulfed him once more and died away, like the last time. Vincent's armor was repaired. No more cracks or broken pieces. He stared at Ganondorf with his shining eyes.

"That isn't going to help you. Two of you couldn't do anything to me," Ganondorf sneered. "I doubt that with repaired armor you could do much."

Two pairs of wings unfolded from Vincent's back. The first were longer and larger while his second were shorter. Vincent flew to Ganondorf and grabbed his legs. He started to fly high with Ganondorf and started to spin around. Reaching a dizzying speed, Vincent released Ganondorf and sent him flying into the field.

Malon watched as Vincent lowered himself back onto the ground. He walked up close to her and smiled lovingly at her. Vincent then looked up to see arrows flying toward them. It seemed that there were still archers in Ganondorf's army still alive.

Quickly, Vincent grabbed Malon and shielded her from the arrows. He raised his wings to protect them both. The rain of arrows stopped and Malon opened her eyes. She saw Vincent smiling at her but his expression did not last long as it grimaced with pain. She turned her gaze toward his wings. Arrows stuck through them with blood dripping from the points.

"Vinnie?" Malon asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm ok," Vincent responded.

Din appeared before them in a flash. She smiled at them both, "You know, with the events that happened in the past ten minutes, you both didn't notice your hands."

Malon and Vincent looked at the back of their hands. There was the Triforce symbol right there and in the middle was a small piece that was filled in with a light red for Vincent and a sky blue for Malon.

"It appears you two were destined to obtain the Triforce of Love," Din said. "It usually doesn't show itself and unlike the others, it wasn't sealed away. It only reveals itself when it has found a couple it sees worthy to have it. I thought it might give itself to Link and Zelda, guess I was wrong and yes Vincent, Goddesses' can be wrong. Something must be special about both of you, something that's even grander than Link being the Hero of Time and Zelda a sage.

"Vincent, the thing is when the universe was created, there had to be balance. All the good had an opposite bad energy. With so much of it around, that energy was sought out by one individual."

"Ganondorf's ancestor," Vincent said.

"Correct, he was the first to receive that power. Than you ancestor, the Knight and Angel of Power, was in the fight between the dark lord. They were victorious but that couldn't stop the process from happening again. Ganondorf now has the power his ancestor sought out and retrieved but still wants more. He wants Hyrule. Right now Vincent, you are at the zenith of your power. You will not become any stronger but it isn't that bad, you are an angel and that isn't anything to blow off. In fact, with the power within the Triforce of Love, you managed to equal the power of your ancestor, a seraphim angel. But Vincent, you have to assist Link in defeating Ganondorf, he is still much to powerful for any one of you to fight by yourselves."

"And my brother and sister?" Vincent asked.

"They too have reached angelhood. Farore and Nayru should be explaining things to them. Vincent, go on and assist Link. That is your true duty. "

Vincent nodded and started to flap his wings. He produced two swords of fire and flew over castle walls. Malon stayed looking at the direction he went.

"Don't worry, he is a knight chosen by me. He will be alright."

Malon smiled, "I know he will."

Link held his arm as the armor crumbled away. Ganondorf was too strong for both him and Vincent. He saw the Gerudo man fly overhead and land in the middle of the field. "I got to stop him. No one else can," Link muttered under his breath. Thoughts of Zelda, Malon, Vincent, everyone he considered a friend flashed in his mind. The Triforce of Courage began to glow brightly and Link vanished into an orb of light.

The light bathed the entire field in its glow. It slowly died away as a new Link appeared. His armor was now more streamlined and repaired. Four massive wings unfolded themselves from his back. He looked around the field to find the denizens of Hyrule fighting off the last few hellish demons. He began to walk toward the fallen Ganondorf but as he neared closer, so did another object.

Vincent's second sword lay on the ground. Link picked it up and combined its power with his sword. He now had a sword composed of three different powers: Light, Darkness, and Soul. Only Ganondorf held the last one, Death. He knew now that even though he wouldn't be with him, Vincent gave him the last key to defeating Ganondorf.

Ganondorf stood up and found an approaching Link. The shining blue eyes he possessed were locked onto him. Ganondorf took his sword and sped toward Link with it pointed at him. Link simply leaned away and bashed Ganondorf's head with his shield. He took his sword and brought down against Ganondorf but he raised his sword in defense. Ganondorf broke their contact and swung at Link. Link calmly guarded against it.

Link blocked another one of Ganondorf's swings. For what seemed like an eternity, the two have been locked in combat. Ganondorf could not do much but luckily for him, so couldn't Link. Link seemed immsely stronger than Ganondorf and ti looked like Link was simply playing with him.

Then it happened. Link managed to stop one attack from Ganondorf but Ganondorf then managed to land a blow on Link, slicing through his shoulder pad. Link held his shoulder as he moved back.

Ganondorf slowly walked up to Link, "I have waited a long time for this. You don't know how it was like in that void but now, you'll be going into the next world before me."

Ganondorf slowly raised his large sword. He let it hang in the air for a moment before he brought it down on Link. Link closed his eyes and prepared what would happen next.

The sword never came all the way down. Link opened his eyes to see a flaming sword blocking Ganondorf's attack. He looked at the wielder, and Vincent looked at him back. Link smiled

Quickly, Vincent slashed at Ganondorf with his other sword, which made Ganondorf release his weapon. Vincent caught it, extinguishing his flaming sword in the process.

Alistor and Clair showed up. Ganondorf was backing away from Link and Vincent. Link stood up and all four were positioned around Ganondorf. Link divided his sword back into the original three and stuck the Master Sword into the ground. He then took both of the other swords and tossed them to Clair and Alistor. They both caught the swords and they two stuck them into the ground.

Ganondorf looks around at all of them fearfully. They all had those white-feathered wings and then he turned to Vincent. Vincent stared at him with his red eyes and smirked before plunging his sword into the ground.

Beams of light shot out of the swords and connected with each other. They formed a light prison around Ganondorf and they it began to shine so that all of Hyrule was in its light.

"You are going back Ganondorf. That is the best place for you to be. You wont hurt anyone and you will be locked in forever. I'll make sure of that," Link said.

"I will come back! You just wait, I will rule Hyrule!" Ganondorf yelled.

"And I'm taking your Triforce," Link said.

Light beams shot into his prison and attacked his hand. He yelled in pain as his Triforce was removed from his possession. The light then brought the Triforce of Power up high before it disappeared. The prison then began to fade away, taking Ganondorf along with it.

"Goodbye Ganondorf," Link said.

It finally completely disappeared. The sun began to creep over from the east, shining upon the battlefield. Link and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally over. There war was finally over.

Vincent hugged his siblings and they jumped up in joy. Link smiled and noticed Lyndis walking up to him and they smiled at each other.

In a matter of moments, everyone was regrouped. All the sages and knights stood next to each other in the field. The legendary creatures of the Goddesses held a proud pose with each other. Vincent held Malon in his arms and Link kissed Zelda once again. The Goddesses appeared before them.

"You all did great," Din said.

"You managed to seal away Ganondorf, with a tighter seal and stripped of his Triforce," Farore said.

"But now we must go back. We only like coming down to see how this finishes. It's always a spectacle, especially since it only happened once before," Nayru said.

The Goddesses began to fade away. Din winked at Vincent before she vanished completely. Puzzled, Vincent looked at his hand to see the Triforce of Power embedded in his hand. He stared at it dumbstruck but then smiled and then looked at Link.

"Finally over Link," Vincent said. "We finally ended it."

"We sure did," Link replied.

A/N: I cannot tell you how long it took to finish this chapter. I mean, for the past two weeks this has been written and I'm glad that now I finished it. One final chapter left, one to tie up the loose ends and show a glance at how everyone is after they settled back into their normal lives. Oh, and my friend just told me this, in _Ocarina of Time_, there is this gossip stone that says Malon wants a knight to sweep her off her feet. I managed to that to her and didn't really notice it, cool huh?

**UPDATE: 06/18/06-** Added more sequences. Hope you like.


	19. Epilogue

A/N: The absolute last chapter in this fic and it's a mixed bag. I mean, I'm glad that my idea has blossomed into the story and that it is finally finished for everyone to read without waiting for updates. But, I enjoyed writing this, Vincent was my first original character and one I have been tweaking with for a long time.

Epilogue

7 years later…

Hyrule remained the world it was. Ganondorf was stopped so no harm came to it. All of its inhabitants lived life as they normally did, but this time keeping in mind the Hero of the Goddesses and their Knights.

That Hero and those Knights walked along the shores of Lake Hylia. They were accompanied with the loves of the Hero and Knight of Power and the Hero's sister. It was seven years exactly since all of them were caught in the middle of the war between light and dark.

Two small children ran and played together ahead of the group. The first child was a boy, having the golden locks his father had and the same sapphire eyes his parents have. The second was girl who had, more or less, the same red hair as her mother but with the same scarlet eyes of her father.

"Don't wander off to far Lance." Link yelled out to his son.

"You to Vivienne." Vincent added. Gone were his two swords and white jacket. All was left was an outfit of a red shirt and white pants. He turned to Malon who carried their second child and first son in her arms.

They spent the entire day at Lake Hylia, like they always did ever since they managed to defeat Ganondorf. The group always had a picnic but it always became more increasingly difficult to do so. The children, the Aegis' running the corporal empire, and the ruling over Hyrule itself are all factors.

Although it was difficult to come together on that specific day, they manage to do so. They have to so they wont forget what happened seven years ago. It was a dramatic time then, but now they lived their own lives. Separate, together, they are happy and that is all the matters.

A/N: I don't think I ever wrote a shorter chapter but that's it. The End. Cliché I know but it is the end. I know what you all want though, sequel time. To answer that question there will be one but just not now. Later yes when I don't have so much stuff on my plate.


End file.
